


Die Wilden Hühner und die Türen der Welt

by ChristinMKay



Category: Die Wilden Hühner
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graduation, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, post Klassenfahrt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinMKay/pseuds/ChristinMKay
Summary: Für Sprotte beginnt das letzte Schuljahr. Eigentlich müsste sie sich ja freuen, dass es mit der Schule bald aus ist, wenn sie nur wüsste was sie mit ihrem Leben machen möchte. Alle anderen scheinen einen Plan zu haben, so scheint es zumindestens. Und dann wird Sprotte auch noch von längst vergessenen Erinnerungen und Nostalgie geplagt.
Relationships: Frieda Goldmann/ Willi Blödorn, Sprotte Slättberg/Fred Baldewein, Sprotte/OC, Wilma Irrling/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Der letzte erste Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Ich frag mich immer noch ganz ehrlich was ich hier mache. Ich poste diese Fanfiction auch auf Fanfiktion.de, weil das der einzige Ort ist wo es wilde Hühner fanfiction gibt. Ich bin aber im Herzen ein ao3 girl und es fühlt sich falsch an hier nicht auch zu posten. Vielleicht suchen ja noch mehr Nostalgiebessesene nach einem besseren Ende als den dritten Film. Das ist jetzt 13 Jahre her und ich bin immer noch sauer.

Wie ein markerschütternder Schrei riss das Klingeln des Weckers Sprotte aus ihrem Schlaf. Ihr Zimmer war bereits in Licht gehüllt. Zu helles Licht für September fand Sprotte, patsche mit ihrer Hand auf ihr Handy um ihren Alarm auszuschalten und drehte sich wieder im Bett um. 

Ich könnte einfach nicht hingehen, dachte sie. Ich könnte einfach im Bett liegen bleiben, die Decke über meinen Kopf ziehen, und so tun als würde die Welt da draußen nicht existieren. Es war ein verlockender Gedanke. 

Doch leider, wie so oft, kam die Realität Sprotte zuvor. Diesmal in Form ihrer Mutter, die Laut an Sprottes Tür klopfte und rief, “Aufstehen Sprotte! Du willst doch nicht zu spät zum letzten ersten Schultag deines Lebens kommen!” 

Der letzte erste Schultag ihres Lebens, wie albern das klang, fand Sprotte. “Ich komme gleich,” rief sie zurück, nur um sich ihre Decke noch mehr über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sie wollte einfach nicht aufstehen. Denn dann müsste sie zur Schule, sich damit abfinden, dass sie kurz vor dem Abi stand, ihre Kindheit und Teenagerzeit endgültig vorbei sein würde, und sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was sie mit ihrem Leben überhaupt anfangen wollte. Und am schlimmsten war, sie wusste sie war damit ganz allein. Jede einzelne von ihren Freundinnen hatte einen Plan, und selbst alle Pygmäen wussten, was sie nach dem Abi machen wollten. 

Frieda, die zusammen mit Trude ins sprachliche Profil gegangen war, würde für Unicef arbeiten. Und Trude hatte schon einen festen Ausbildungsplatz als Goldschmiedin, ihr Kindertraum ging endlich in Erfüllung. Melanie hatte sich ursprünglich wegen der süßen Jungs im Physikkurs für das naturwissenschaftliche Profil entschieden. Zu jedermanns Überraschung hatte sie dann in der Oberstufe ein beeindruckendes Talent für Chemie entwickelt und plante nach dem Abi ein Pharmazeutika Studium. Wenn sie eines mehr liebte als Make Up, war es die Möglichkeit ihr eigenes Make Up zu erstellen. Wilma natürlich war ins Kunstprofil gegangen und hatte es geschafft mit ihrer Helikoptermutter einen Deal auszuhandeln. Wenn Wilma ein Abi mit 1,0 schaffen würde, dürfte sie eine Schauspielschule besuchen und zwei Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss versuchen erfolgreich in die Branche einzubrechen. Sollte ihr das nicht gelingen, würde Wilma Jura studieren und Staatsanwältin werden. 

Steve war ebenfalls ins Kunstprofil gegangen und hatte fest vor eine Ausbildung als Konditor zu machen, ähnlich wie Torte, der ihnen aus Dänemark mitgeteilt hatte nach dem Abi wieder nach Deutschland zu kommen, um dort Koch zu werden. Willie, wie es sich als Freds Leibwächter gehört, war seinem Anführer ins gesellschaftswissenschaftliche Profil gefolgt. Sehr zu Friedas Ärger, wollte Willie zur Marine gehen. Es war ein dauerhafter Streitpunkt in ihrer Beziehung, doch abgesehen davon, waren die beiden das Traumpaar des Jahrgangs. 

Nur was Fred nach dem Abi vorhatte, wusste Sprotte nicht. Sie waren zwar “befreundet” und im gleichen Profil, aber viel reden miteinander taten sie nicht. Und das, obwohl sich Sprottes Oma und Freds Großvater zusammen getan hatten mit ihren Gärten und Sprotte und Fred nun jeden Samstag auf dem kleinen Wochenmarkt der Stadt an einem Stand gemeinsam das Gemüse ihrer Großeltern verkauften. Über jeden Kunden waren sie glücklich, denn Kunden bedeuten sie mussten nicht miteinander reden. Was sollte man denn auch sagen zu dem Typen, der einen betrogen hatte, nur weil man noch nicht bereit war mit ihm zu schlafen? Es herrschte eisiges Schweigen um das Thema ihrer Trennung. Sprotte und Fred taten so, als wären sie nie zusammen gewesen, als hätte er sie nie betrogen, und als wäre Sprotte nicht nach ihrem Sommer in den USA mit dem nächstbesten Typen zusammen gekommen nur um Fred zu zeigen, dass sie über ihn hinweg war. Zumindestens sah Fred das so. Sprotte hingegen war sich sicher so tief und fest in Basti verliebt zu sein, dass der Marianengraben wie eine Pfütze im Vergleich erschien. 

Trotzdem hätte sie ihn am liebsten gerade erwürgen wollen, denn auch er klopfte gerade an ihre Tür. 

“Charlie, come on,” rief er, “oder du wirst keine Zeit mehr für den leckeren Tee haben, den ich dir gekocht habe”. Genau wie Sprotte hatte Basti (eigentlich Sebastian) einen Vater, der in den USA lebte, aber ursprünglich aus Deutschland kam. Und dieser Vater war zufällig mit Sprottes Vater befreundet. Für Basti war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, für Sprotte eine willkommene Ablenkung von dem Herzschmerz den ihr Fred auf der Klassenfahrt verursacht hatte. Basti war das komplette gegenteil von Fred. Er war ernst, klopfte nie dumme Sprüche und er nannte sie Charlie. Sprotte mochte es, dass er sie anders nannte, anders wahrnahm, anders behandelte. Er war genau, was sie brauchte. Eigentlich hatte Sprotte nur geplant eine Sommerromanze zu haben, aber sie war überrascht von sich selber wie glücklich sie war, als Basti vorschlug, seinen Schulabschluss in Deutschland zu machen. Immerhin vermisste er seine Mutter und wollte unbedingt mehr von Europa sehen. 

Alles was er allerdings jetzt sah, war eine müde Sprotte, die sich in ihrem Bett verkroch. Er rollte mit den Augen, ging dann aber zu Sprottes Bett, stupste sie zur Seite und setzte sich neben sie. 

“Morgen,” murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. 

“Morgen,” sagte er sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sprotte, wollte für immer so bleiben. Warm und kuschelig im Bett mit Basti. Ein Marmeladenglasmoment wie Frieda sagen würde. Doch Basti schien nichts von Marmelade, oder Gläsern, oder im Bett bleiben zu halten. 

“Komm schon, Charlie,” sagte er, “der Grünbaum sitzt bei uns in der mündlichen Prüfung, da können wir jetzt nicht zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommen”.

Sprotte seufzte. Basti hatte natürlich recht. Widerwillig ließ sie sich von ihm aus dem Bett ziehen, und nur als er versprach ihr ein Schokobrötchen zu besorgen, konnte sich Sprotte endlich dazu bringen sich anzuziehen. Als sie eine schwarze Jeans aus ihrem sehr unaufgeräumten Kleiderschrank zog, fiel ein ganzer Berg an anderen Klamotten ebenfalls heraus. Na toll, dachte sie und fing an ihre Klamotten wieder in den Schrank zu stopfen, als ihr Blick an etwas hängen blieb. Vor ihr auf dem Fußboden, unter unterschiedlichen Socken, einem grauen T-Shirt, und ein paar Unterhosen, lag Sprottes alte Leopardenhose. Sprottes Hand schwebte über der Hose, fast als hätte sie Angst, die Hose würde zu Staub zerfallen sobald sie sie anfassen würde. So ein Schwachsinn, Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf und hob die Hose hoch. Doch anstatt sie in den Schrank zurück zu packen, schaute Sprotte ihre Hose nur an. 

Es war als hätte die Leopardenhose sich in einen Schlüssel verwandelt und eine Tür, hinter der Sprotte alle ihre Erinnerungen gut versteckt und verdrängt hatte, aufgesperrt. Sprotte fühlte sich überwältigt. Bilder von Nachmittagen am Wohnwagen, Nächte in Hühnerställen, und auf Ketten gezogene Feder spielten sich vor Sprottes Augen ab. Ihr war als könnte sich Lachen hören und Waldboden riechen und angestarrt werden von einem Paar wiesengrüner Augen.

“Charlie, wir müssen jetzt wirklich– ,” Basti kam zurück und unterbrach Sprottes Gedanken. “Was hast du denn da,” fragte er und deutete auf ihre Leopardenhose. 

“Ach nichts,” stotterte Sprotte und verbarg ihre Hose hinter ihrem Rücken, “nur ne’ alte Hose, die aus dem Schrank gefallen ist. Ich brauch nur noch meine Tasche dann komme ich, okay?” 

“Okay, ich warte unten.”

Basti verließ ihr Zimmer und Sprotte atmete auf. Es hätte sich nicht richtig angefühlt Basti die Hose zu zeigen. Die Hose gehörte zu einem Leben in dem es keinen Platz für Basti gegeben hätte. Und in ihrem jetzigen Leben gab es keinen Platz für die Leopardenhose oder romantisierte Erinnerungen, dachte sich Sprotte und stopfte die Hose in ihre Schultasche. Sie würde sie endlich nach der Schule entsorgen. Nur weil es ihr letzter erster Schultag war, war sie so von Nostalgie überschwemmt worden. Nostalgie, was für ein scheiß Konzept, dachte sich Sprott.

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen drückte sie schnell ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Treppe runter rannte wo Basti bereit mit seinem Fahrrad auf Sprotte wartete. Obwohl sie spät dran waren lächelte er Sprotte strahlend an als sie losfuhren. So strahlend, dass Sprotte fast den bohrenden Blick von grünen Augen in ihrem Kopf vergass. 


	2. Viel Lärm um Nichts

Sprotte und Basti schafften es gerade noch mit dem Klingelzeichen zur ersten Stunde. Erleichtert ließ sich Sprotte neben Frieda fallen, und winkte Wilma zu. Alle drei hatten den Philosophiekurs belegt, während Trude und Melanie Religion gewählt hatten. Die Kurswahl in der Oberstufe machte es den ehemaligen wilden Hühnern praktisch unmöglich im Unterricht vereint zu sein. Sprotte hat sich am Anfang Sorgen gemacht, es würde die Freundinnen nur noch mehr voneinander entfernen, immerhin waren sie ja schon keine Bande mehr und hatten kein Haupttreffpunkt mehr. Doch zum Glück gab es noch große Pausen, Freistunden, und auch wenn alle von ihnen unterschiedlichen Hobbies nachgingen, schafften sie es doch noch sich immer regelmäßig zu treffen. Nur statt im Wohnwagen trafen sie sich im Cafe, oder bei Trude auf der Couch. Wenn sie sich auf einen Film einigen konnten, trafen sie sich auch ab und zu im Kino. 

Dennoch vermisste Sprotte manchmal den Wohnwagen und die Geborgenheit, die er barg. Sie war ein wenig neidisch auf die Pygmäen. Diese hatten zwar auch ihren offiziellen Bandenstatus aufgehoben und waren nur noch eine Gruppe von Freunden, aber sie hatten ihr Baumhaus behalten. Und Frieda beneidete Sprotte auch. Da Willi die meiste Zeit im Baumhaus war, war auch Frieda die meiste Zeit da. Sprotte war zwar immer noch kein Fan von Leitern und der Höhe des Baumhauses, aber sie vermisste eine Zufluchtsort. 

Frieda riß Sprotte aus ihren Gedanken. 

“Na,” fragte sie, “mal wieder verschlafen?” 

“Du kennst doch Charlie,” antwortete Basti für Sprotte, “ihr Lieblingsort ist ihr Bett”. 

Frieda nickte grinsend und Sprotte boxte Basti ganz leicht auf die Schulter. Er lachte leise. Bastis Lachen war das charmanteste an ihm fand Sprotte, auch wenn er ruhig öfter lachen könnte. Obwohl die Kombination von seinen warmen braunen Augen und perfekt sitzendem braunen Haar auch sehr viel mit dafür verantwortlich waren, dass sich Sprotte in ihn verliebt hatte. Eigentlich war nicht nur Bastis Haar perfekt und immer gekämmt, an ihm war alles perfekt. So wie es sich für einen zukünftigen Politiker gehört, dachte sich Sprotte. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil von Basti, natürlich wusste er deswegen schon, dass er in die Politik wollte. Gegensätze ziehen sich halt an, hatte Frieda damals gesagt, als Sprotte ihr Basti vorgestellt hatte. 

Jetzt sah Frieda nur konzentriert an die Tafel, an die Grünbaum gerade etwas über den Segen der Unwissenheit und Descartes schrieb. Lustlos zog Sprotte einen Stift hervor und fing an von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Sie war gerade mal zur Hälfte fertig, die ellenlangen Stichpunkte zu notieren, als Frieda ihr zu flüsterte, “Sag mal, ist Fred eigentlich krank?”

“Samstag war er noch gesund,” sagte Sprotte ohne ihren Blick von der Tafel zunehmen, “wieso?”.

Natürlich war ihr gleich beim reinkommen aufgefallen, dass Fred nicht da war. Ihr fiel immer sofort auf, wenn Fred nicht in einem ihrer gemeinsamen Kurse war. Eingestehen wollte sie sich das aber nicht, und schon gar nicht würde sie es Frieda gegenüber erwähnen. Und schon überhaupt nie und nimmer während auch noch Basti neben ihr saß. 

“Na, weil er nicht da ist,” antwortete Frieda. 

Sprotte zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte so uninteressiert wie möglich zu scheinen. 

“Vielleicht hat er einfach vergessen den Wecker zu stellen,” schlug Basti über Sprottes Kopf hinweg vor. 

“Vermutlich,” sagte Frieda und wand sich wieder der Tafel zu. 

Basti schenkte Sprotte ein kurzes Lächeln und begann ebenfalls wieder abzuschreiben. Das, war das tolle an Basti. Er war überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig. Nicht weil er Sprotte nicht liebte, sondern weil er ihr vertraute. Sprotte bewunderte ihn dafür. Zwar hatte sie ihre Eifersucht über die Jahre etwas in den Griff bekommen, aber sie könnte nie einfach nur zusehen wenn Basti auf einmal mit seiner Ex jeden Samstag Gemüse verkaufen würde und noch mit ihr “befreundet” wäre. Aber Basti war halt eben anders. 

Nach Philosophie hatten Frieda und Basti Theaterunterricht, Sprotte hingegen hatte eine Freistunde. Sie schlenderte in Richtung des Aufenthaltsraums, wo sie sich in der großen Pause eh mit den anderen Treffen würde. Sie nickte einer Gruppe Mitschüler zu, die die Freistunde nutzen um beim Bäcker in der Nebenstraße Kaffee zu trinken. Sprotte hohlte ihr Schokobrötchen aus ihre Tasche, wollte gerade abbeißen als sie um die Ecke bog und prompt mit jemandem so doll zusammen stieß, dass beide auf den Boden fielen. 

“Ahhh,” rief Sprotte aus als sie fiel, landete aber erstaunlich weich. Ihr Kopf war auf dem Oberkörper von der Person gelandet mit der Sprotte zusammengestoßen war und nun nur leise röchelte. Sprotte hatte ihre Augen zusammen gekniffen beim Fall, musst sie aber nicht öffnen um zu wissen auf wem sie gelandet war. Der Geruch von Wald stieg ihr in die Nase. 

“Hallo Sprotte,” stöhnte Fred während sich beide langsam aufrichteten, “wusste gar nicht, dass du so umwerfend sein kannst”. 

Sprotte verdrehte nur die Augen, und ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen sage sie, “Der Boden ist frisch gewischt.” Vor drei Jahren hätte sie noch etwas bissiges geantwortet, wie “Natürlich wusstest du nicht, dass ich umwerfend bin. Sonst hättest du mich ja auch nicht betrogen.” Aber es war halt nicht mehr früher, außerdem hatte sie jetzt Basti. Dennoch machte ihr Magen eine eigenartige Bewegung über Freds Spruch. Normalerweise waren Sprottes und Freds Konversationen kurz, informativ und höflich. Sie redeten nicht über privates, höchstens über Gemüse, Gartenarbeit, und vielleicht manchmal über das Leben ihrer gemeinsamen Freunde. Freds dummer Spruch, war der erste Witz, den er seit drei Jahren gegenüber Sprotte gemacht hatte. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, man hätte meinen können Fred hatte mit ihr geflirtet. 

Fred stand auf und streckte ihr seine Hand in, Sprotte ignorierte sie und stand von alleine auf. 

“Du warst nicht in Philosophie,” stellte sie nüchtern fest. 

“Aw hast du mich vermisst,” fragte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. 

Sprotte war verwirrt, Fred schien tatsächlich mit ihr zu flirten. Was sollte das? Er wusste, dass sie mit Basti zusammen war, und er ging mit Vera, einem Mädchen aus dem Kunstprofil, aus. Warum flirtete er jetzt mit ihr, wo sonst nur small talk zwischen den beiden herrschte. 

“Wir schreiben schon in drei Wochen die erste Klausur,” teilte sie ihm kalt mit, griff ihre Tasche und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie spürte wie leichte Wut in ihr anfing zu kochen. Was dachte er sich eigentlich mit ihr zu flirten? War Vera im langweilig geworden? Wollte er nur mit ihr spielen? Sehen ob sie noch Gefühle für ihn hatte? Alles was sie für Fred fühlt war Gleichgültigkeit. Sie konnten friedlich nebeneinander her existieren, warum wollte er das jetzt kaputt machen? Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte, “Sei doch froh, dass er dumme Sprüche klopft, dann ist es wieder so wie früher, bevor dem Ganzen.” Natürlich hatte die Stimme recht, Sprotte vermisste ihre lockere, unschuldige Kinderfreundschaft, bevor sie zusammengekommen waren. Sie wünschte sich manchmal sie könnte mit Fred über Gott und die Welt reden, er würde sie aufziehen und zum Lachen bringen bis sie weinte. Aber nach ihrer Trennung war an der Freundschaft einfach etwas kapputt gegangen, dass nicht heilen wollte. 

“Hey, Sprotte,” rief Fred ihr plötzlich nach. 

“Was,” fauchte sie als sie sich umdrehte. 

“Du hast da was fallen gelassen,” sagte Fred und reichte ihr ihre Leopardenhose. Sprotte wollte im Erdboden versinken. Von all den Sachen, die sie hätte fallen lassen können, musste es natürlich ihre Hose sein. Schnell schnappte sie sie Fred aus der Hand. 

“Wusste gar nicht, dass du die noch hast,” sagte er schmunzelnd. 

“Ich miste gerade aus,” erwiderte sie. 

“Und da trennst du dich von deiner Leopardenhose?” Fred war erstaunt. 

“Manche Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit möchte man halt eben nicht behalten,” sagte sie schnippisch. Freds Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er schien nicht zu wissen, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sprotte wusste genau er dachte an den Ring, den er ihr geschenkt hatte, und an seine Liebesbriefe. Ob sie die wohl auch entsorgte hatte? 

Sprotte empfand eine gewisse Genugtuung zu wissen, dass sie es geschafft hatte Fred scheinbar zu verletzten. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, drehte sich wieder um und ließ Fred wieder stehen. Diesmal folgte er ihr nicht. Gut so, dachte sie. 

Im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen, sank sie in einen Sessel und widmete sich ihrem Schokobrötchen, das den Fall glücklicherweise überlebt hatte. Sie war immer noch verwunderts über Freds plötzliches Verhalten. Fehlte nur noch, dass er sie demnächst Oberhuhn nannte. Und sie wusste immer noch nicht, warum er nicht im Philosophieunterricht gewesen war. 

***

Die Freistunde war schnell vorbei und die große Pause begann. Melanie war als erste im Aufenthaltsraum, sie kam aus dem Biounterricht. Sie hatte ihre langen, blonden Haare in zwei komplizierte Zöpfe geflochten und trug ein blasses, rosanes Sommerkleid. 

“Na Sprotte,” begrüßte sie Sprotte und setzte sich neben sie, “schön wieder in der Schule zu sein, nicht wahr?”.    
Sprotte lachte, “Klar, unendlich schön.” 

Die beiden flachsten noch herum als Trude, Frieda und Wilma aus dem Theaterkurs kamen. 

“Ratet mal, was wir dieses Jahr für ein Stück spielen,” sagte Wilma begeistert. 

“Na?”

“Viel Lärm um Nichts,” strahlte Wilma. Obwohl kein Degenkampf drin vorkam, wussten alle, dass es eins von Wilmas lieblings Theaterstücken war.

“Macht ihr eigentlich auch mal was anderes außer Shakespear,” fragte Sprotte grinsend. 

“Nö,” gab Wilma ebenfalls grinsend zurück. 

“Und worum geht es in dem Stück,” fragte Melanie, “tragische Liebe?” 

“Diesmal ist es eine Komödie,” sagte Trude, setzte sich neben Melanie und fing und ihren Joghurt zu essen. “Beatrice und Benedick können sich nicht ausstehen, und streiten andauernd. Beatrices Cousine Hero und ihr Verlobter Claudio, ein Freund von Benedick versuchen die beiden dann mit einer List zu verkuppeln,” erklärte Trude weiter. 

“Und das funktioniert,” fragte Meli unglaubwürdig. 

“Klar,” sagte Frieda, “die beiden waren schon immer heimlich ineinander verliebt und wollten das nur nicht zugeben. Also haben sie sich angefeindet.”

Alle lachten, nur Sprotte war nicht zu lachen zumute. Für sie klang das nur allzu bekannt. 

“Und, wen wollt ihr spielen,” fragte sie schnell. 

“Frieda wird auf jeden fall die zartbesaitete Hero,” kicherte Wilma. 

“Und dein Basti wird vermutlich Claudio spielen,” ergänzte Trude, “er ist viel zu ernst für die Rolle des Benedickt, der ist mehr so ein Schelm.” 

Sprotte nickte. Basti war zwar gar kein schlechter Schauspieler, aber ihm lagen einfach nur die ernsten Rollen. Es war nicht so, dass er keinen Humor hatte, er war halt nur sehr ernst und reif fand Sprotte. 

“Und du spielst dann die Beatrice,” fragte Melanie Wilma. 

Wilma zögerte. “Eigentlich wollte ich lieber den Benedick spielen,” gab sie zu. “Außerdem wollte Maja lieber Beatrice spielen.” 

“Ah, ich verstehe,” grinste Melanie und Wilma wurde rot. 

Maja war ebenfalls im Kunstprofil und fast so eine gute Schauspielerin wie Wilma. Und Wilma war unglaublich in sie verschossen. Und unglücklich verschossen, denn Maja war zwar single, hatte aber einen Freund gehabt. 

“Warum müssen die schönsten Mädchen immer alle heten sein,” hatte Wilma einmal auf gestöhnt. Außer Wilma war nur Leonie die einzige nicht Heterosexuelle der Schule, doch für die beiden hatte es einfach nicht geklappt. Hinzu kam noch, dass der lesbische Datingpool in ihrer Kleinstadt sehr begrenzt war. Sprotte beneidete Wilma nicht um ihre Situation. 

Die große Pause flog nur so davon, dafür zog sich der Rest des Schultages. Sprotte dachte manchmal er würde nie enden. Erschwerend hinzu kam, dass sie sich nicht konzentrieren konnte, egal wie sehr sie sich anstrenge. Ihr Kopf surrte mit Gedanken an die Leopardenhose, an ihre Kindheit, die Wilden Hühner. Das ganze wurde auch nicht leichter gemacht, dadurch, dass sie die ganze Zeit Freds Blicke in ihrem Nacken spüren konnte. Was war bloß los mit ihm, fragte sich Sprotte. Vielleicht ist er ebenfalls von einer gewissen Nostalgie überkommen, dachte sich Sprotte. Der Gedanke zwickte sie leicht im Magen. 

Deswegen hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen als sie Basti sagte, dass sie nach der Schule einfach nur wieder ins Bett wollte, da sie Bauchschmerzen hatte. Ganz gelogen war es ja nicht. Basti ahnte nichts, küsste sie zum Abschied und fuhr mit dem Fahrrad los. 

Sprotte schaute nach, ob Basti auch wirklich weg war, bevor sie mit ihrem Fahrrad nicht nach Hause fuhr, sondern zu Oma Slättberg. Sprotte wusste, dass ihre Oma gerade bei der Krankengymnastik war, sie hatte das Haus also für sich alleine. Dennoch schlich sie praktisch die Stufen zum Dachboden hoch. Oben angekommen kämpfte sie sich an Umzugskartons, Büchern und alten Möbeln vorbei zu einem sehr alten Kleiderschrank. Als sie den Kleiderschrank öffnete schlug ihr der Geruch von Mottenkugeln und Omas Parfüm entgegen. Sprotte versuchte nicht zu würgen. Dann schob sie die Kleider beiseite und klopfte an drei verschiedenen Stellen and die Schrankwand. Die Schrankwand gab prompt nach und enthüllt einen kleinen Hohlraum, in dem sich nichts befand außer einer alten, kleinen Schachtel. 

Sprotte seufzte und holte die Schachtel hervor. In der Schachtel befand sich der Ring, den ihr Fred geschenkt hatte, ein paar alte Fotos von den beiden und alle Liebesbriefe, die er ihr je geschrieben hatte. Auch ihre Kette mit ihrer Hühnerfeder lag in der Schachtel. Sprotte hatte gelogen. Ursprünglich hatte sie vorgehabt alle Erinnerungen zu vernichten, doch sie hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht. Auch jetzt nach drei Jahren tat es noch verdammt weh die Überbleibsel ihrer Beziehung zu betrachten. Eigentlich wollte Sprotte nur schnell ihre Hose in die Schrankwand stopfen, denn aus den Augen aus dem Sinn, dachte sie sich. Doch dann blieb ihr Blick an Freds Liebesbriefen hängen. Basti hatte ihr noch nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben, dachte Sprotte bevor sie ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte. Basti hätte sie aber auch nie betrogen, nur weil sie nicht bereit war Sex zu haben. Wütend knallte Sprotte die Schachtel zu und schmiss sie mit der Hose zurück in die Schrankwand. Vielleicht hätte sie doch alles verbrennen sollen, dachte sie als sie aufgebracht aus dem Haus stürzte. Das Zwicken in ihrer Magengegend war verschwunden. 


	3. Viele Fische nur eine Sprotte

Sprotte war bewusst, dass sie sich vermutlich irrational verhielt. Nur weil Fred einen seiner Sprüche geklopfte hatte und nicht wie auf Eierschalen um sie herum geschlichen war, bedeutete es noch lange nicht, dass er mit ihr geflirtet hatte. Fred hatte immer einen dummen Spruch für alle auf Lager. Nur Sprotte hatter seit ihrer Trennung so neutral wie möglich behandelt. 

Wenn überhaupt war es ein Zeichen, dass er wieder etwas vertrauter mit Sprotte sein wollte. Ihrer Porzellanfreundschaft die Zerbrechlichkeit nehmen. Eigentlich sollte Sprotte froh sein, dass Fred versuchte wieder den Zustand vor ihrer Beziehung herzustellen. Immerhin war das ihr letztes Schuljahr zusammen und vielleicht würde sie ihn nach dem Abi nie wieder sehen. 

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte es Sprotte nicht gelingen. Sie blieb angefressen. Sie war einfach noch nicht bereit wieder mit Fred zu flachsen, oder ihm Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen, und beim Gedanken Fred sogar freundschaftlich zu umarmen dreht sich ihr Magen wieder um. 

Und anstatt ihre Gefühle zu erforschen, war es für Sprotte einfach einfacher auf Fred sauer zu sein. Die ganze erste Woche ignorierte sie ihn. Zum Glück waren alle zu erschlagen von den Abivorbereitungen, dass niemand etwas zu merken schien. Nicht mal Frieda, der immer alles auffiel, sprach Sprotte darauf an. Wären Sprotte und Fred nicht die einzigen zwei von ihrem Freundeskreis im Englisch Nebenkurs gewesen, wäre es möglicherweise jemandem Aufgefallen, dass sich Sprotte merkwürdig verhielt. Trotz ihres USA Aufenthalts war Sprottes Englisch immer noch schlecht, Fred ging es ähnlich. Alle anderen waren Sprachbegabt genug um im Englisch Leistungskurs zu sein. Aus diesem Grund saßen Sprotte und Fred normalerweise zusammen im Englischunterricht. Doch diese Woche setzte sich Sprotte gezielt um. Fred warf ihr nur einen verwirrten Blick zu und flüsterte, “Alles okay?”

Sprotte ignorierte ihn. Fred seufzte und wand sich von Sprotte ab. Ein bisschen schlecht fühlte sich Sprotte ja schon. Doch bevor sie sich es noch anders überlegen konnte klatsche Frau Rose ein gelbes Reclam Heft auf Sprottes Tisch. 

“Much Ado About Nothing,” las Sprotte laut. Moment Mal Shakespeare? Auf Englisch? Sprotte grauste es. Fred schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er fragte nämlich, “Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu schwer für den Nebenkurs? Shakespeare versteht man ja kaum auf Deutsch.”

“Unsinn,” entgegnete Frau Rose, “ihr kriegt das schon hin. Außerdem dachte ich, es wäre nett das ganze parallel zum Schauspielkurs zu behandeln. Dann können wir am Ende des Jahres die Aufführung gemeinsam ansehen.” 

Der gesamte Kurs stöhnte. Frau Rose war von Shakespeare genauso besessen wie Wilma. Vielleicht könnte sie sich ja von Wilma die Kopie des deutschen Textes ausleihen, dachte Sprotte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie sonst jemals eine Englischklausur über das Stück schreiben sollte. Außerdem konnte Basti ihr sicher auch noch helfen. Sprotte fühlte wie sich Erleichterung in ihr ausbreiten, doch Frau Rose mochte scheinbar keine erleichterten Schüler.

“Vielleicht spielen wir ja später noch ein paar Szenen an,” sagte Frau Rose. “Sprotte, du mit deinem roten Haar wärest die perfekte Beatrice.” 

Sprotte erstarrte. Das konnte Frau Rose doch nicht ernst meinen. Jeder wusste, dass Sprotte absolut kein Talent fürs Schauspielern hatte. Frau Rose musste einen Witz gemachte haben. Fred lachte über Sprottes entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

“Und Fred,” fügte Frau Rose hinzu, “da du ja immer einen frechen Spruch auf den Lippen hast, bist du der perfekte Benedick”. 

Sprotte wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Fred schien das ganze nicht zu stören, er wusste vermutlich nicht worum es in dem Stück ging. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Sprotte wurde schlecht. Shakespeare anspielen, okay. Aber auf Englisch? Und dann auch noch mit Fred als ihrem Liebhaber? 

“Frau Rose, ich muss mal an die frische Luft. Mir ist nicht ganz gut,” sagte Sprotte und noch bevor Frau Rose etwas erwidern konnte, war Sprotte aus dem Klassenraum gestürmt. Zum Glück folgte ihr niemand. 

Es nieselte leicht als Sprotte auf den Schulhof trat. Die kühle Luft tat ihr gut. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie sollte das Stück ja nur anspielen. Eigentlich nichts weiter als vorlesen mit Betonung. Sie müsste Fred dabei nicht einmal ansehen. Und nur ihr kleiner Englischkurs mit 15 Schülern würde es mitbekommen. Es wäre vermutlich alles nur halb so schlimm, wenn da nicht das Zwicken in ihrem Magen gewesen wäre. Wieso meinte ihr Magen immer lautstark protestieren zu müssen, wenn sie nur einmal kurz an Fred dachte? Vielleicht machte sich ihr Magen Sorgen, Sprotte würde doch noch einmal Gefühle für Fred entwickeln. Immerhin war der Schulabschluss und beginn des richtigen Lebens eine Extremsituation und  _ in Extremsituation verhielten sich Menschen extrem und taten Dinge, die sie sonst nicht tun würden, ansonsten würde es ja keine extreme Situation sein _ . Oh Gott, Sprotte schüttelte sich, jetzt zitierte ihr Gehirn auch noch uralte Fernsehserien. 

Sie hatte einfach nur Schiss vorm Abi, sagte Sprotte sich, deswegen verhielt sie sich so komisch. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging zurück in den Englischkurs. Fred ignorierte sie dennoch für den Rest der Woche. 

Sprotte hätte Fred vermutlich noch länger ignoriert, hätte sie nicht mit ihm am Samstag Gemüse verkaufen müssen. Auch wenn Sprotte das Verkaufen eigentlich Spaß machte, und sie mit dem Geld ein nettes Sümmchen gespart hatte, hasste Sprotte am Samstagmorgen um 6 Uhr früh aufzustehen. Und ausgerechnet heute musste es auch noch in Strömen regnen. Sprotte stöhnte, wälzte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich warm an. Ihr rotes Haar steckte sie unter eine Wollmütze, die Frieda ihr selbst gestrickt hatte. Müde schlürfte sie in die Küche, wo sie am vorabend noch die Körbe mit Gemüse hingestellte hatte, die sie von Oma Slättberg abgeholt hatte. Es war eine bunte Ansammlung von Äpfeln, Kopfsalat, Radicchio und Kartoffeln. Sprotte machte sich einen Tee und goss ihn in ihren umweltfreundlichen Reisebecher. Das Gemüse schleppte sie zu ihrem Fahrradanhänger, schnappte sich noch schnell ihre Tasche und fuhr los. 

Als Sprotte am Wochenmarkt ankam war sie klitsch klatsch nass geregnet. Fred war bereits an ihrem Stand und baute gerade eine Kiste mit Brokkoli und Blumenkohl auf. 

“Morgen Sprotte,” gähnte er, als er sie sah. 

“Morgen,” erwiderte sie ohne Fred wirklich anzusehen. 

“Oh ich sehe du sprichst wieder mit mir. Womit habe ich den diese Ehre verdient?” fragte Fred. Ihm war scheinbar aufgefallen, wie sehr sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen war. Verdammt.

Sprotte hatte zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder sie stritt es ab, ihn ignoriert zu haben. Oder sie müsste ihm die Wahrheit erzählen. Die Wahrheit. Was zur Hölle war denn überhaupt die Wahrheit, fragte sich Sprotte. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen, “Du hast rum gewitzelt und ich dachte du wolltest mit mir flirten und das hat mich sauer gemacht weil….weil…”, ja warum eigentlich? Sprotte wusste sie hatte sich total irrational verhalten und wusste selber nicht warum. Wie sollte sie das Fred erklären. 

“Können wir später darüber reden,” fragte sie und fing an ihr Gemüse ebenfalls aufzubauen. Fred schnaubte und rollte die Augen, aber befragte sie nicht weiter. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? 

Sprotte hasste es, wenn es regnete und sie Gemüse verkaufen musste. Nicht weil der Regen und die Kälte ungemütlich waren, sondern weil auch kaum ein Kunde kam. Und kaum ein Kunde bedeutete, dass sie und Fred sich unterhalten mussten. 

“Also, verrätst du mir jetzt endlich warum du mich ignoriert hast,” fragte Fred, “hab ich irgendetwas gemacht?”

Ja, mich vor drei Jahren betrogen, dachte Sprotte. Warum tat es bloß immer noch so weh? 

“Es ist weil….weil…”   
“Ja?”   
“Weil Basti total eifersüchtig ist,” log Sprotte schnell. Dabei war sie sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob Basti so etwas wahnsinniges wie Eifersucht überhaupt fühlen konnte. 

“Eifersüchtig?” fragte Fred verdutzt nach.

“Mhm, eifersüchtig,” sagte Sprotte. 

Fred runzelte die Stirn und Sprotte konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss wie die kleine Metallkugel in einem Flipperautomaten. Fred sah kurz so aus als wollte er etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber doch wieder. 

Zum Glück er glaubts, dachte Sprotte erleichtert und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrem Becher. 

“Liegt es daran, dass Vera und ich uns getrennt haben,” fragte Fred und Sprotte verschluckte sich.

“Stirb nicht,” sagte Fred trocken zu ihr. 

“Ihr habt euch getrennt?” frage Sprotte, nachdem sie wieder Luft bekam. 

Fred nickte. “Deswegen war ich am Montag nicht im Philounterricht,” sagte er.

Sprotte nickte nur. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Vera und Fred waren ein gutes Paar gewesen. Klar war Sprotte nicht super erfreut darüber gewesen, dass er so schnell eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte. Aber Vera war ein nettes Mädchen und Sprotte hatte sie gemocht. Sie hatte sogar den Punkt erreicht vor ein paar Monaten, an dem sie sogar glücklich für Fred war. 

“Und steht Basti jetzt hier heimlich hinter der Ecke, oder warum darfst du hier mit mir jetzt sprechen?” fragte Fred leicht gereizt.

“Naja, im Regen Gemüse zu verkaufen ist ja nicht die romantischste Aktion,” log Sprotte weiter. Was für eine dummer Lüge sie doch erzählt hatte.

“Aber zusammen im Matheunterricht sitzen gleicht einem Candlelight Dinner oder wie?” sagte Fred leicht schnippisch. 

Sprotte zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Eifersucht ist ja meistens nicht so logisch,” sagte sie. Peinlich berührt dachte sie daran zurück als sie Fred und Nana damals beim Englisch lernen nach spioniert hatte. Es ist alles eine Sache des Vertrauens, hatte Fred damals gesagt. Und Sprotte hatte ihm vertraut, und was macht der Mistkerl? Schläft mit der Nächstbesten. Sprotte fühlte schon wieder die Wut in sich brodeln.

“Du kannst Basti sagen, dass sie hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, falls das was hilft,” sagte Fred und seine Stimme brach leicht. Bei genauerer Betrachtung sah er echt fertig aus. Sprottes Wut verflog automatisch, als wäre sie weggetragen worden vom eiskalten Herbstwind.

“Oh, das tut mir Leid,” sagte Sprotte. Am liebsten hätte sie Fred umarmt, aber nur beim Gedanken daran fing ihr Magen wieder an zu zwicken. Stattdessen klopfte sie ihm nur unbeholfen auf den Rücken. Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Sprotte hörte auf ihn zu tätscheln und wurde leicht rot. 

“Danke,” war alles was Fred sagte, wand sich dann denen grünen Bohnen zu und fing an sie nach Größe zu sortieren. Er sah nicht so aus als würde er gerne noch weiter über das Thema reden, aber Sprotte brannte es auf der Zunge. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, warum Vera sich von Fred getrennt hatte. Aber wenn sie das Fragen würde, hätte sie die empfindliche Grenze, die die beiden um ihr Privatleben gespannt hatten, überschritten. Wenn Fred es ihr nicht sagen wollte, ging es sie auch nichts an. Was interessierte es sie überhaupt, fragte sich Sprotte, konnte ihr doch egal sein warum sich Vera von Fred getrennt hatte. Sprotte fielen auf der Stelle mindestens zehn Gründe ein sich von Fred zu trennen. Zu einem war da...ähm..na ja da war….Fred hatte...es nervte immer total wenn Fred….., verdammt ihr viel nicht ein einziger Grund ein warum sich jemand von Fred trennen würde. Sie hatte damals ja nur wegen des Seitensprunges Schluss gemacht. Ob Fred wohl Vera auch betrogen hatte? Einmal ein Betrüger, immer ein Betrüge, fragte sich Sprotte. Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Es war schon bei ihr selber das uncharakteristische was Fred je getan hatte. Fred war eigentlich ein sehr treuer Freund, er hasste Verrat, und er war auch kein schlechter Mensch. Im Gegenteil, er war einer der besten Menschen, die Sprotte kannte. Sie hatte auch noch nach drei Jahren nicht verstanden, wie Fred sie betrügen konnte. Hätte sie es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, sie hätte es nicht geglaubt. Und dennoch war es passiert. 

“Warum hat Vera denn mit dir Schluss gemacht,” platzte es aus Sprotte heraus. Sie musste es einfach wissen. Bitte hab sie nicht auch betrogen, dachte Sprotte, bitte, bitte, bitte. 

Fred schaute nicht von den Bohnen auf. Für einen Moment dachte Sprotte er würde sie jetzt ignorieren, doch dann sagte er grummelig, “sie meinte ich würde sie nicht genug lieben.” 

“Sie...du...was?” frage Sprotte verwirrt. 

“Das habe ich auch gesagt,” sagte Fred bitter, “aber scheinbar findet Vera, ich hätte sie nie geliebt. Zumindestens nie genug.” 

Sprotte musste sich auf die Zunge zu beißen um nicht “und hast du?” zu fragen. Das ging nun wirklich entschieden zu weit. Sie hatte schon wieder das Bedürfnis Fred auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Stattdessen sagte sie nur, “Andere Töchter haben auch schöne Mütter...ähhhhhm-.”

Das brachte Fred zum Lachen. Er schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, hielt sich den Bauch und steckte mit seinem Lachen Sprotte an und sie musste kichern. So witzig war ihr Versprecher zwar nicht gewesen, aber wenn man in so einem Gefühlswirrwarr war wie Fred, wurde man vermutlich von den kleinsten Dingen etwas hysterisch. 

“Genau,” japste Fred, “ich werde dann zum Milfjäger,” und musste noch mehr lachen. Er hatte ein unglaublich schönes Lachen fand Sprotte. Auch sie kicherte noch weiter. Es war das erste mal seit drei Jahren, dass sie so albern zusammen waren. 

“Du weißt, was ich meinte,” sagte Sprotte, nachdem sich beide etwas beruhigt hatten. 

“Ja, ich weiß,” antwortete Fred, “es gibt noch viele Fische im Ozean.”

“Genau,” Sprotte nickte, “es gibt noch viele Fische im Ozean.” 

“Aber nur eine Sprotte,” sagte Fred und zwinkerte. 

“Stimmt, die anderen Sprotten sind alle an Überfischung und Plastik im Ozean gestorben,” sagte sie schnell. Er hat nur einen Witz gemacht, er hat nur einen Witz gemacht, sagte sich Sprotte. Er hat nicht mit mir geflirtet. 

“Danke ihr Boomers,” witzelte Fred weiter und Sprotte atmete auf. Natürlich hatte er nicht mit ihr geflirtet. Warum auch, sie hatte doch gesehen wie niedergeschlagen er wegen der Trennung von Vera war. Trotzdem war es wieder da, das altbekannte kneifen in ihrem Magen. Montag gehe ich zum Arzt, sagte sich Sprotte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ich schreibe normalerweise nicht so oft Kommentare unter meine Fics, aber Leute folgt ihr Cornelia Funke auf twitter? Falls nicht interessiert es euch vielleicht, dass sie jemandem (möglicherweise mir) auf Twitter auf einen Tweet geantwortet hat und gesagt hat, dass sie momentan an einem “Script” arbeitet was die Wilden Hühner so mit 30 machen!!!!!!! Ein Script! Ich weiß nicht ob sie damit einfach nur Entwurf für eine Kurzgeschichte oder noch ein Buch meinte. Oder ob sie damit Script für einen Kurzfilm oder richtigen Film gemeint hat, aber das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass wir bald wieder wissen wie es mit dem Wilden Hühnern in der Canon weitergegangen ist!!! Naja und mit bald neheme ich an, dass es 2023 sein wird, da werden die Bücher nämlich auch 30 Jahre alt (fühlt sich noch jemand gerade alt)!! Der Hauptpunkt aber ist #justiceforfred und #givewilmaagirlfriend2023


	4. Alle guten Lügen sind Drei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute gibt es mal zwei Kaptiel auf ein mal, weil ich voll vergessen habe Kapitel drei vorgestern zu posten.

Als der Markt vorbei war fuhr Sprotte mit ihrem Fahrrad zu Oma Slättberg. Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu Regnen und die Sonne brannte auf Sprotte herunter. Der September weiß genauso wenig was er will wie der April, dachte Sprotte. Genauso wenig wie ich.   
  
Oma Slättberg saß auf einem Gartenstuhl, laß ein irgendein Buch über die Vorkriegszeit und ihre Hündin Bella lag ihr schlafend zu Füßen. OS schaute nicht auf als Sprotte durch das quietschende Gartentor trat. Stattdessen sagte sie nur, “Leg das Geld wie immer auf den Küchentisch.”  
  
Sprotte und Fred teilten ihren Gewinn vom Gemüsestand 50/50. Sprotte wusste, dass Freds Großvater nur 10% nahm und davon auch den größten Teil für neues Gemüse ausgab. “Was soll ich mit so viel Geld? Das kann ich doch gar nicht ausgeben bevor ich drauf gehe,” sagte er immer. Fred bekam deswegen immer 40%. OS hingegen war ein viel größerer Geizhals und bestand auf 25%.   
  
Sprotte rollte nur mit den Augen. “Wie wäre es mit hallo Sprotte. Wie geht es dir? Schön, dass du da bist,” sagte sie und ging an OS vorbei um das Geld auf den Küchentisch zu legen.  
  
“Du wirst auch immer frecher,” antwortete OS als Sprotte aus der Küche wieder in den Garten kam.   
  
“Wie geht es dem Fuchsschopf?” fragte sie. OS tendierte dazu ein besonderes Gefallen an den Exen ihrer Tochter und ihrer Enkeltochter zu haben. Natürlich interessierte sich OS für Fred, sie hatte sich ja auch immer für Sprottes Vater interessiert, selbst als dieser Sprotte und ihre Mutter verlassen hatte.   
  
“Fred geht es gut” sagte Sprotte und kniete sich hin um Bella zu streicheln. Die Hündin wachte auf und schleckte Sprotte über ihre Hand. Sprotte musste kichern.   
  
OS fragte nicht wie es Freds Großvater ging, mit dem telefonierte sie nämlich mindestens ein mal pro Woche um über Gartenarbeit und Gemüse zu reden. Frieda hatte schon einmal darüber gescherzt die beiden zu verkuppeln, vielleicht würde es OS ja netter machen. Sprotte und Fred hatten beide lautstark protestiert.   
  
Als hätte OS Sprottes Gedanken gelesen sagte sie, “Sein Großvater sagt Fred spricht immer ganz viel von dir.”   
  
Sprotte fühlte wie ihr das Blut in den Adern gefror. Warum sagte ihre Oma so etwas? Eigentlich wusste Sprotte genau warum. Die Kälte in ihrem Körper schmolz unter dem heißen Kochen der Wut, die in Sprotte hoch stieg.   
  
“Ach und spricht er auch immer ganz viel mit seinem Großvater darüber, wie er mich betrogen hat? Weil ich nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte?” fauchte sie. Sie hatte Mühe nicht auf zu springen und ihre Oma nicht vom Stuhl zu schubsen.   
  
“Er passt immerhin besser zu dir als dieser Ammie,” sagte OS so ruhig als wäre Sprotte nicht kurz davor sie umzubringen.   
  
“Er heißt Basti,” schrie Sprotte aufgebracht, “und er ist mir wenigstens treu und er liebt mich. Aber natürlich meinst du ich sollte ihn links liegen lassen nur wegen eines miesen Arschlochs, dass mir das Herz gebrochen hat!”   
  
Sprotte wartete gar nicht mehr die Antwort ihrer Oma ab sonder stapfte wütend zu ihrem Fahrrad und vor los. Das schlimmste war, dass sie jetzt am liebsten mit Fred gesprochen hätte. Mit Fred hatte sie immer am besten reden können und er hatte immer am besten zuhören können. Das war für Sprotte das schlimmste an ihrer Trennung gewesen, niemand konnte so gut für sie dasein wie Fred. Und niemand konnte so gut mit anderen Mädchen schlafen als Fred, dachte Sprotte bitter. Sie war so wütend Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Sie stoppte ihr Fahrrad als ihre Sicht zu verschwommen wurde. Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt wo sie hingefahren war. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie sich auf halbem Weg zum Baumhaus befand. Verdammt. Sprotte drehte ihr Fahrrad um.   
  
Und natürlich zu ihrem Glück, das Schicksal musste sie wirklich lieben heute, kam ihr Fred entgegen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, dachte Sprotte und versuchte sich ihre Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Fred bremste kurz vor ihr ab.   
  
“Nanu Sprotte, was machst du den hier? Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte er besorgt, was Sprotte fast noch mehr zum weinen gebracht hätte.   
  
Nein, du hast mich betrogen, mir das Herz gebrochen und meine Oma denkt wir wären füreinander geschaffen, hätte Sprotte ihn am liebsten angeschrien. Stattdessen piepste sie nur, “Mhm, alles bestens” und probierte an Fred vorbei zu fahren.   
  
“Woha, woha,” Fred stellte sich ihr natürlich in den Weg. “Und in Wirklichkeit?” frage er. Seine grünen Augen durchbohrten Sprotte förmlich. Was sollte sie ihm bloß sagen.   
  
“Ich hatte eine Streit mit OS,” fing sie an mit zittriger Stimme. Fred nickte und hörte ihr genau zu.   
  
“Weil….weil…., ich nicht weiß, was ich mit meiner Zukunft anfangen möchte,” log Sprotte schnell und schluchzte noch mal.   
Verdammt, das war schon die zweite große Lüge, die sie Fred heute erzählt hatte.   
  
Fred sah eigenartig erleichtert aus. “Mann und ich dachte schon jemand wäre gestorben, Oberhuhn,” sagte er mit seinem typischen schiefen Grinsen.   
  
Sprotte musste lachen. Sie war zwar gerade noch sauer auf ihn und ihre Oma gewesen, aber Fred schaffte es immer wieder sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Und statt zu kneifen hatte ihr Magen sich für eine Sekunde eigenartig warm angefühlt nachdem Fred sie Oberhuhn genannt hatte.   
  
“Du musst mit 18 noch nicht dein ganzes Leben geplant haben,” fügte Fred hinzu, “das Leben verläuft so wieso nie nach Plan.”   
  
Sprotte nickte, dass man das Leben nicht planen konnte wusste sie nur allzu gut. Ihre Mutter hatte mal geplant den Klugscheißer zu heiraten und hatte überhaupt nicht geplant, dass Sprottes Vater auf einmal auf ihrer Türschwelle stehen würde. Frieda hatte nie geplant mit Melanies Ex Freund auszugehen. Wilma hatte bestimmt nicht geplant sich nur in Mädchen zu verlieben. Und Sprotte hatte nicht geplant sich von Fred zu trennen und Fred hatte vermutlich auch nicht geplant mit Sabrina auf der Klassenfahrt zu schlafen.   
  
“Willst du noch mit zum Baumhaus?”, fragte Fred. “Ich hab auch noch heißen Kaffee in einer Thermoskanne.”   
  
Er war wohl heute wirklich bereit die unausgesprochenen Regeln zu brechen, dachte Sprotte. Zuerst riss er Witze, dann sprach er über extrem persönliche Dinge, wie seine Trennung, und nun sollte sie auch noch beide alleine zusammen im Baumhaus abhängen? Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
  
“Ich bin mit Basti verabredete,” sagte sie und das war nicht mal gelogen. Sprottes Mutter hatte heute Nachtschicht und Sprotte und Basti hatten die Wohnung ganz für sich und konnten ungestört einen Filmabend auf der Couch haben.   
Freds Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Er sah fast enttäuscht aus. Vermutlich wollte er gerade nicht alleine sein, nachdem sich Vera von ihm getrennt hatte, dachte Sprotte.   
  
“Dann viel Spaß,” sagte er etwas karg, “ich seh dich dann Montag.”  
  
“Bis Montag,” sagte Sprotte, doch Fred war schon längst mit seinem Fahrrad an ihr vorbei gefahren. Man könnte fast meinen er wäre eifersüchtig, aber das war lächerlich. Er hatte seiner Beziehung mit Sprotte nie hinterher geweint, also hatte er jetzt doch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.   
  
Als Sprotte zuhause ankam war Basti schon da. Er saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und laß in seiner Ausgabe von Viel Lärm Um Nichts.   
  
“Na.”, begrüßte er sie als sie sich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte,   
“Deine Mutter hat mich schon mal reingelassen.”   
  
“Sorry, dass ich so spät bin, ich wurde von OS aufgehalten,” log Sprotte. Das Lügen hörte heute scheinbar gar nicht mehr auf. Da klingelte es an der Tür. Oh Gott, wenn das jetzt Fred war, dachte Sprotte panisch. Was wollte er hier? Wie würde sie es Basti erklären, dass Fred auf einmal vor der Tür stand?  
  
“Oh, das muss unsere Pizza sein,” sagte Basti und stand auf, “ich hab schon mal vorbestellt. Dachte du wärest vielleicht hungrig.” Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging zur Tür.  
  
Oh, Pizza, dachte Sprotte und spürte wie sich Erleichterung in ihr ausbreiten. Erleichterung mit einem sanften Hauch von Enttäuschung. Warum zur Hölle war sie enttäuscht, dass Fred nicht vor der Tür stand? Ich muss meine Tage kriegen, dachte Sprotte. Das war die einzige Erklärung für das Kneifen in ihrem Bauch, die ganzen Emotionen, von denen sie dauernd erdrückt wurde, und warum sie an Fred dachte, wenn sie mit Basti zusammen war.   
  
Basti kam zurück und stellte eine große Pizza Box auf den Tisch und hungrig öffnete Sprotte sie um sich ein Stück zu nehmen.   
  
“Ihhhh, Hawaii,” rief sie entsetzt aus als sie die Pizza sah.  
  
“Ich dachte du liebst Hawaii,” Basti runzelte die Stirn.   
  
“Nein,” sagte Sprotte und versuchte einen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, “meine Mutter liebt Pizza Hawaii. Ich hasse Pizza Hawaii.”   
  
“Oh, dass tut mir Leid,” sagte Basti und sah schuldbewusst auf seine Füße. Er tat Sprotte fast leid.   
  
“Alles gut, ich mache mir ein Brot,” sagte Sprotte und stand auf, “du genieß deine Pizza.”  
  
Etwas Gutes hatte die Pizzaverwechslung doch. Basti fühlte sich so schlecht, dass er nicht darauf bestand eine langweilige Dokumentation zu schauen, sondern ohne Streit Sprotte den ersten Film der Mumientrilogie aussuchen ließ. Hätte Basti gewusst, dass Sprotte keine Pizza Hawaii mochte, wäre ihm auch aufgefallen, dass Sprotte die Mumie nur schaute, wenn sie Herzschmerz hatte.   



	5. Fred und Torte sind das neue Traumpaar

Sprotte wachte am nächsten morgen alleine auf. Basti hatte ihr gestern angeboten zu bleiben, doch Sprotte hatte alleine sein wollen. Immerhin war sie am Sonntag morgen sowieso mit den anderen Hühnern zum Frühstück bei Trude verabredet. Seit sie sich nicht mehr alle jeden Dienstag am Wohnwagen zum Bandentreff trafen, hatten die wilden Hühner Sonntag zum Freundinen Frühstücks Tag erklärt. Jungs strengstens verboten. Oder in Wilmas Fall feste Freundinnen.  
  
Sprotte sah auf ihre Uhr. Es war 8:00 Uhr und sie musste um 9:00 Uhr bei Trude sein. Sprotte gähnte und schwung widerwillig ihre Beine unter ihrer warmen Bettdecke hervor. Einen Nachteil hatte das Sonntagmorgen Frühstück. Da Sprotte Samstags auf dem Wochenmarkt arbeitete konnte sie an keinem Tag am Wochenende ausschlafen. Vielleicht sollte ich doch anfangen mit Kaffee trinken, dachte Sprotte und streckte sich mit einem weiteren Gähnen. Müde zog sie sich an und trottete in die Küche. Zur Sprottes Überraschung war ihre Mutter schon wach in der Küche.  
  
“Du bist schon auf,” fragte sie ihre Mutter verwirrt.  
  
Ihre Mutter saß am Küchentisch, trank Kaffee und blätterte in der Zeitung von gestern.  
  
“Ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch gar nicht ins Bett gegangen,” gab Sprottes Mutter zu und wurde leicht rot. “Ich habe noch mit deinem Vater telefoniert.”  
  
Sprottes Vater arbeitete in Los Angeles momentan, wo es 9 Stunden früher war als in Deutschland. Sprotte war es gewöhnt, dass sie ihren Vater zu etwas eigenartigen Zeiten anrufen musste, aber ihre Mutter rief ihren Vater eher selten an. Und selbst dann hatte sie ihn noch nie so früh angerufen. Außerdem musste es für Sprottes Vater gegen 11 Uhr abends gewesen sein, warum würde er noch so spät mit ihrer Mutter sprechen? Sprotte zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
“Ich hatte heute nacht noch so einen dämlichen Kunden,” erklärte ihre Mutter als sie Sprottes Blick bemerkte. “Und ich wollte dich nicht wecken und musste mich einfach bei jemandem auslassen. Also habe ich ihn angerufen. Liebe Grüße,” fügte sie hinzu.  
  
Sprotte wusste, dass ihre Mutter ihr etwas verschwieg. Aber ihre Eltern waren beide erwachsen, wenn sie sich mit Geheimniskrämereien unglücklich machen wollte, war das ihr Ding. Das Hin und Her zwischen Sprottes Eltern ging jetzt seit vier Jahren schon so und Sprotte war einfach nur müde. Ihr Leben würde sich nicht großartig verändern egal ob ihre Eltern wieder zusammen kamen oder nicht.  
  
Deswegen nickte sie nur, schnappte sich ihren Schlüssel und sagte, “Okay. Ich muss los. Ähm...Gute Nacht?”  
  
Ihre Mutter musste lachen. “Ich sollte wohl wirklich schlafen gehen.”  
  


***

  
  
Sprotte kam als letzte bei Trude an und wie immer 10 Minuten zu spät. Zum Glück war sie dieses Wochenende nicht mit Brötchenholen dran gewesen. Immer noch nicht ganz wach ließ sie sich zwischen Frieda und Wilma fallen, die schon so früh am morgen in einer angeregten Diskussion steckten. Das Thema: Der Abiball.  
  
“Also wisst ihr schon ungefähr wie euer Kleid aussehen soll?” frage natürlich Melanie. Zur Sprottes Überraschung antwortete Frieda, “Vermutlich blaugrün, aber ansonsten sehr schlicht. Vielleicht Tüllarme.”  
  
Tüllarme? Sprotte hatte nicht gedacht, dass sich so ein Wort in Friedas Wortschatz befand. Seit wann waren alle so heiß auf den Abiball, immerhin war der noch 9 Monate entfernt.  
  
Wilma konzentrierte sich sehr auf ihr Honigbrötchen, das sie sich gerade schmierte, und sagte ohne die anderen anzuschauen, “Ich dacht...ich ziehe vielleicht einen Anzug an. Oder meint ihr das ist zu...queer?”  
“  
Ach quatsch, dass ist doch voll modisch und cool,” sagte Melanie, “ich meine schau dir doch nur mal Janelle Monáe an.” Wilma lächelte dankbar und biss genüsslich von ihrem Brötchen ab.  
  
“Und du Sprotte? Kommst du in deiner Tiegerhose?” zog sie Melanie auf. Alle lachten bis auf Sprotte. Der wurde bei dem Gedanken an ihre Tiegerhose schon wieder leicht schlecht.  
  
“Ne, natürlich nicht,” grummelte vor sich hin und fing an sich Nutella auf ihr Brötchen zu schmieren.  
  
“Immerhin musst du nicht überlegen mit wem du hingest,” seufzte Melanie.  
  
“Da habt ihr drei es schon echt gut,” stimme Wilma ihr zu. “Sprotte geht mit Basti, Frieda mit Willi und Trude mit Steve. Und Melli und ich müssen umständlich jemanden fragen.”  
  
“Ach weißt du was, warum gehen wir nicht einfach zusammen,” schlug Melanie vor und zwinkerte Wilma zu. Wilma verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. Hatte Melanie das ernst gemeint? Melanie, die mal für einen ganzen Monat aus ihre Bande ausgestiegen war nur weil Wilma lesbisch war? Klar, Melanie hatte sich entschuldigt und hatte sich seitdem extrem weiterentwickelt, aber dass die Jungs Süchtige Melanie mit Wilma auf den Abiball gehen würde? Es musste ein Scherz sein. Als hätte sie die Gedanken der anderen Hühner gelesen sage Melanie, “Ich meine das ernst! Lieber tanze ich mit Wilma, als dass ich alleine auftauch.”  
  
Wilma hustete immer noch und Trude klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.  
  
“Außer du wolltest Maya fragen, ob sie mit dir geht,” fügte Melanie hinzu, “denn dann bleibt mir nur noch über Torte zu fragen. Er wollte ja zu unserem Abiball auf jeden fall kommen.”  
  
“Keine Sorge,” keuchte Wilma, die sich langsam von ihrem Verschlucker erholte, “mit Torte auf den Abiball würde ich nicht mal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen. Ich gehe gerne mit dir.”  
  
“Wundervoll,” sagte Melanie und fuhr mit ihrem Frühstück fort. Sprotte, Trude und Frieda warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu, bis Frieda mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
“Tja, dann hätten alle von uns wohl ein Date,” sagte Trude, “und mit Ausnahme von Torte sind dann ja auch alle Pygmäen vergeben.”  
  
Sprotte biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie ihren Freundinen erzählen, dass sich Vera und Fred getrennt hatten? Sie würden es ja sowieso früher oder später erfahren. Und überhaupt hatte es ja überhaupt nichts mit ihnen zu tun. Sprotte spürte wie sie jemand ansah, schaute auf und traf Friedas Augen. Frieda wusste es also auch. Natürlich wusste sie es, Willi musste es ihr erzählt haben. Ach scheiß drauf.  
  
“Fred und Vera haben sich getrennt,” sage Sprotte ganz beiläufig, so als hätte sie gesagt, es regnet heute, und nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrer heißen Schokolade.  
  
Die anderen verstummten und starrten Sprotte ungläubig an.  
  
“Und wie fühlst du dich,” fragte Wilma.  
  
Sprotte schaute sie verwirrt an, “Wieso denn ich? Kann mir doch ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal sein.”  
  
“Na ja ich dacht,” stammelte Wilma, “vielleicht möchte er wieder mit dir zusammen sein?”  
  
Sprotte lachte bitter. “Erstens möchte er definitiv mit mir nicht zusammen sein, das hat her vor drei Jahren deutlich gemacht. Und zweitens habe ich jetzt ja Basti. Selbst wenn Fred auf Knien ankommen würde, würde ich nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollen.”  
  
Sprottes Bauch zwickte schon wieder und sie fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Wenn Fred sie auf seinen Knien anflehen sollte, würde sie ihn wirklich zurück weisen, fragte sich Sprotte. Wirklich entschuldigt hatte er sich bei ihr nie. Aber ändern würde es nichts, beschloss Sprotte. Wie sie selber gesagt hatte, sie hatte jetzt Basti. Fred hätte dir aber nie Pizza Hawaii bestellt, flüsterte eine fiese Stimme in Sprottes Hinterkopf. Sprotte versucht sie zu ignorieren nur weil Fred wusste was Sprotte gerne für Pizza aß war er trotzdem nicht der bessere Freund.  
  
Frieda riss Sprotte aus ihren Gedanken, “Na wenn Fred nicht mit Vera geht, kann er ja mit Torte gehen.”  
  
Das brachte alle zum Lachen, selbst Sprotte. Frieda war eine wahre Meisterin darin schlechte oder angespannte Stimmung aufzulösen. Sprotte war ihr sehr dankbar dafür. Das Frühstück ging fröhlich weiter, die Hühner redeten über ihre kommenden Klausuren, lästerten über Lehrer und lachten bis sie nicht mehr konnten.  
  
“Oh mein Gott,” quietsche Wilma auf ein mal.  
  
“Was ist denn,” fragte Trude besorgt.  
  
Wilma deutete auf ihr Hand. “Maya hat mir geschrieben!” sagte Wilma ganz aufgeregt. “Sie hat gefragt ob ich Lust hätte jetzt gleich Text zu lernen.”  
  
Schnell sprang sie vom Tisch auf. “Es macht euch doch nicht aus oder?” frage sie schon halb in ihrer Jacke drinnen.  
  
“Ne, alles gut,” sagte Frieda und die anderen nickten  
  
“Okay, bis morgen,” rief Wilma und war durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
“Na da geht dann wohl mein Abiball date,” scherzte Melanie.  
  
“Zu deinem Glück und Wilmas Schmerz,” sagte Frieda, “steht Maya ja nur auf Jungs.”  
  
Die Mädchen quatschen noch etwas weiter, bis sich Melanie verabschiedete um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Frieda ging kurz nach ihr um sich mit Willi zu treffen und da Trude mit Steve ins Kino wollte fuhr Sprotte auch nach Hause. Ihre Mutter war immer noch im Bett als Sprotte ankam. Basti hatte heute Nachmittag ein Parteitreffen, also blieb Sprotte nichts anders übrig als ihre Hausaufgaben alleine zu erledigen.  
  


***

  
  
Nur ein paar Kilometer von Sprotte entfernt kam Wilma bei Maya zitternd an. Warum war sie nur so nervös. Alles was Maya wollte war zusammen den Text für viel Lärm um Nichts zu lernen. Maya mochte keine Mädchen und Wilma hatte sich schon so oft vorgenommen mit diesem blöden Verknalltsein aufzuhören. Aber Maya musste sie nur anlächeln, wie jetzt als sie Wilma die Tür öffnete, und Wilmas Knie wurden zu Dr. Oetkers grünem Wackelpeter mit Waldmeistergeschmack.  
  
“Hi, schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist,” sagte Maya und machte einen Schritt zur Seite so, dass Wilma reinkommen konnte.  
  
“Ich hatte heute eh nichts vor,” log Wilma und trat ein. Maya wohnte in einem Neubauhaus gar nicht weit von Wilma entfernt. Wilmas zuhause fühlte sich mehr an wie ein Krankenhaus als ein Zuhause. Alles war steril, geputzt, aufgeräumt und leblos. Mayas Haus war da ganz anders. Die Wände waren praktisch zugekleistert mit Fotos, überall lagen Bücher herum und es roch nach frisch gekochter Marmelade. Irgendjemand spielte Gitarre im Haus.  
  
“Komm mit, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer,” sagte Maya, griff Wilmas Hand und zog Wilma hinter sich her. Wilma wäre fast ohnmächtig geworden. Zum Glück war Mayas Zimmer gleich neben dem Flur und dort angekommen ließ sie Wilmas Hand los. Mayas Zimmer war ebenfalls voller Bücher. Über ihrem Schreibtisch hing ein riesiges Star Wars Poster und auf ihrem Bett erhaschte Wilma auch einen Blick auf einen kleinen Stofftier Ewok. Neben Mayas Bett stand eine Kommode und auf der Kommode ein Plattenspieler auf dem gerade eine Platte lief. Wilma kannte die Sängerin nicht, aber mochte den Klang.  
  
 _“It was a bad idea calling you up  
Was such a bad idea 'cause now I'm even more lost  
It was a bad idea to think you were the one  
Was such a bad idea 'cause now everything's wrong,”_  
  
kam es von der Platte. Maye bemerkte Wilmas Blick und fast schon nervös fuhr sie sich durch ihr kurzes, blond gelocktes Haar.  
  
“Ich mach die Musik aus,” sagte sie und eilte zu ihrem Plattenspieler, “Stört ja nur beim Lernen.”  
Wilma nickte nur. Sie hatte das Gefühl jemand hatte ihre Zunge an ihren Gaumen geklebt und dann ihren gesamten  
Wortschatz gelöscht.  
  
“Hörst du auch gerne _girl in red_ ,” frage Maya als sie die Musik aus machte. Wilma schüttelte nur den Kopf. “Na ja, so heißt jedenfalls die Sängerin und der Song heißt _Bad Idea_. Ich krieg ihn schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.”  
  
Wilma hatte Probleme vor Nervosität zu sprechen. Maya schien genau das Gegenteil zu haben. Sie redete und redete. Sie erzählte Wilma wie sehr sie Hamburg vermisste, da war sie vor ein paar Jahren hergezogen. Dass sie gerne auch dort ihr Studium machen würde. Dass Wilma ja so toll Schauspielern könnte, und wie sehr sie sich auf die Aufführung freute. Wilma hätte ihr ewig zuhören können. Eins war Wilma am ende des Nachmittages klar: das Verknalltsein würde so schnell nicht verschwinden.


	6. Sprotte ist die teure Dame Verachtung

Wilmas gute Laune schien selbst vom Montagmorgen nicht vertrieben werden zu können. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sprotte beneidete Wilma. Sie hatte sich wieder einmal nur mit Mühe aus dem Bett quälen können. Hinzu kam noch, dass Fred jetzt Sprotte zu ignorieren schien. Beim reinkommen hatte Sprotte ihm freundlich zugenickt und er hatte so getan als würde er sie nicht sehen. Wilma hingegen saß fröhlich auf Sprottes und Friedas Tisch und schwärmte von Maya.   
  
“...und sie spielt Ukulele, wie cool ist das bitte?” sagte Wilma ganz aufgeregt.   
  
Frieda lächelte, “sehr cool.”   
  
Sprotte drehte sich noch einmal zu Fred um, doch der wich mit aller Mühe ihrem Blick aus. Was war denn in ihn gefahren fragte sich Sprotte.  
  
“Tja, zu schade, dass Maya nur auf Jungs steht,” grummelte Sprotte und sowohl Friedas als auch Wilmas Lächeln verschwand. Sprotte fühlte sich automatisch schlecht. Nur weil sie selber nicht die beste Laune hatte, musste sie sie noch lange nicht den anderen verderben.   
  
“Tschuldigung,” murmelte sie verlegen und schaute zum Fußboden.   
  
“Du hast leider schon recht,” sagte Wilma kühl und sprang von Sprottes und Friedas Tisch herunter. “Aber ihr wisst ja, Gefühle lassen sich nicht einfach auf Knopfdruck abstellen.”   
  
“Toll gemacht,” zischte Frieda Sprotte zu nachdem Wilma auf ihren Platz zurückgekehrt war. Sprotte fühlte sich noch lausiger. Nicht mal Basti, der tröstend seinen Arm um Sprotte legte, konnte sie auf munteren. Sprottes Gefühle wurden nur noch schlimmer als Grünbraun das Klassenzimmer betrat.   
  
“Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe Sie haben das Wochenende genutzt um sich mit Descartes vertraut zu machen,” begrüßte er seine Klasse. Sprotte rutsche leicht ihren Stuhl herunter. Sie hatte das Essay von Descartes gelesen und vermutlich mehr verstanden, wenn es auf japanisch gewesen wäre.  
  
“Charlotte, warum gehen Sie nicht an die Tafel und fassen schnell die drei Ideen von Descartes zusammen?” fragte Grünbaum und hielt Sprotte ein Stück Kreide hin. Der heutige Tag konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.  
  
Doch da hatte Sprotte die Rechnung ohne ihre Lehrer gemacht. In fast jeder Stunde hieß es:   
  
“Und denken Sie daran, die Klausur in zwei Wochen…”  
“Die Klausur…”  
“....in der Klausur….”  
“Hausaufgaben”  
“Referate”  
“Mündliche Prüfungen”   
“Klausur”  
  
Sprotte wollte schreien. Ihren Mitschülern schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Nach jeder Unterrichtsstunde sahen sie trübseliger und trübseliger aus. Nur Basti und Wilma schienen unbekümmert, immerhin waren die beiden Jahrgangsbeste und lernen war für sie so einfach wie atmen.   
  
“Im Studium werden Sie sich dieses Arbeitspensum noch sehnlichst zurück wünschen,” belehrte sie Frau Rose nachdem sich der Deutschkurs über die Menge an Texten beschwerte hatte, die sie in der Klausur abfragen würde.   
  
Aber auch nur wenn ich studieren würde, dachte sich Sprotte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht was sie mit ihrer Zukunft anfangen wollte. Der Plan für jetzt lautete die Zukunft einfach zu ignorieren. Aber die Zukunft hatte nicht vor Sprotte zu ignorieren und klopfte Sprotte in Form von Bastis Herbstferien Plänen auf die Schulter, um Sprotte zu erinnern, dass die Zukunft immer noch existierte.   
  
“Du willst nach Berlin?” fragte Sprotte entgeistert als Basti ihr seine Ferienpläne in der nächsten Pause mitteilte.  
  
“Ich weiß wir wollten eigentlich uns zusammen eine schöne Zeit machen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich dieses Praktikum bekommen würde,” erklärte Basti schuldbewusst.   
  
“Kannst du dein Praktikum nicht absagen?” Sprotte verschränkte ihre Arme und drehte sich halb von Basti weg. Sie war nicht oft wütend auf Basti, eigentlich war sie es noch nie gewesen, aber jetzt gerade hatte sich die Wut in jegliche Ecke ihres Körpers geschlichen.  
  
“Charlie, das Praktikum ist super wichtig für meine Karriere,” sagte Basti und umarmte Sprotte sanft von hinten um sie zu beruhigen. “Du könntest doch auch mitkommen.”   
  
Sprotte schnaubte. Sie hasste laute Großstädte und außerdem war mitte Oktober die Hauptverkaufszeit auf dem Markt. Sie konnte ihre Oma und Fred nicht alleine lassen. Sie löste sich genervt aus Bastis Umarmung.   
  
“Um dann alleine durch Berlin zu irren und den ganzen Tag auf dich zu warten? Nur damit du dann nach deinem Praktikum früh ins Bett gehen kannst, weil du müde bist? Klingt nach super Herbstferien,” sagte sie verärgert.   
  
Basti seufzte. “Ich machs wieder gut, versprochen!”  
  
Sprotte ignorierte Basti nur. Sie hatte sich wirklich auf zwei Wochen faul sein mit Basti gefreut. Zwei Wochen mal nicht an Schule zu denken und ohne ende Filme im Bett zusammengekuschelt mit Basti zu sehen.  
  
“Ich weiß, dass du wütend bist,” sage Basti und machte einen Schritt in Richtung Schulgebäude, “aber mich einfach nur anschweigen statt mit mir zu reden ist echt kindisch Charlie.” Basti wartete einen Moment, aber als Sprotte immer noch nichts sagte ging er.   
  
Sprotte biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hasste es wenn Basti recht hatte, sie verhielt sich wirklich kindisch. Aber sie war zu stur um es jemals zu zu geben. Außerdem müsste sie sich dann bei Basti für ihr Verhalten entschuldigen und dafür war sie noch zu gekränkt, dass er ihre Ferienpläne hatte sausen lassen. Immerhin hatte Sprotte ja noch die wilden Hühner.   
  
Oder auch nicht, wie sie Sprotte mitteilten. Melanies Vater hatte mit seinem Job endlich genügend Geld zusammen gespart für einen Familienurlaub. Auch Trude und ihre Familie fuhren in den Urlaub. Frieda und Wilma waren zwar noch da, aber würden beide mit extra Theaterproben beschäftigt sein. Außerdem wollte Frieda auch noch mit Willi für ein paar Tage an die Ostsee fahren und Wilma würde unter Aufsicht ihrer Mutter die restliche Zeit sowieso lernen müssen.   
  
“Toll, dann sind es wohl nur meine Mutter und ich in den Herbstferien,” seufzte Sprotte. Frieda legte tröstend ihren Arm um Sprotte.   
  
“Wilma und ich finden bestimmt etwas Zeit für dich,” versprach sie.   
  
Wilma nickte eifrig. “Und wenn es hart auf hart kommt, kannst du ja immer noch Zeit mit Fred verbringen und ins Kino gehen, der hat doch auch bestimmt nichts vor,” scherzte Wilma.   
  
“Haha, sehr witzig,” gab Sprotte zurück. Obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, dass Wilma nur Spaß gemacht hatte, spukte der Gedanke ihr im Kopf weiter herum. Obwohl sich Fred ihr in der vergangen Woche mehr und mehr angenähert hatte, ignorierte er sie jetzt wieder. Sprotte wurde aus seinem Verhalten nicht schlau. Erst hatte Sprotte behandelt als wären sie ganz gewöhnliche Freunde gewesen, ohne jegliche Vorgeschichte und nun war wieder Funkstille? Selbst wenn Sprotte Fred fragen würde ober er mit ihr ins Kino gehen wollen würde, würde er vermutlich nein sagen. Sprotte wusste außerdem überhaupt nicht ob sie überhaupt mit Fred ins Kino wollte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie und Fred hatten schon genug Regeln gebrochen. Und nur weil Basti nicht da war würde sie bestimmt nicht mit Fred fragen ob er mit ihr ins Kino gehen wollte. Es würde sich falsch anfühlen. Auch wenn nichts zwischen ihr und Fred war und Fred eh nein sagen würde, Sprotte konnte einfach nicht Fred fragen. Vielleicht sollte sie auch Fred lieber dankbar sein, dass er sie ignorierte. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er wieder die altvertraute Distanz zwischen die beiden gebrachte hatte nach seinen Annäherungsversuchen. Obwohl Sprotte hätte erleichtert sein sollen, war sie nur verwirrt und leicht angesäuert über Freds verhalten. Fast noch mehr als über Bastis Verhalten. Aber Sprotte hatte aufgeben aus ihren Gefühlen irgendeinen Sinn schließen zu können. Seit beginn des Schuljahres war sie einfach nur Durcheinander, nichts war logisch nichts machte irgendeinen Sinn mehr. Ob ihr Gefühlschaos eine zweite Pubertät war? Gab es sowas überhaupt? Oder vielleicht eine viel zu verfrühte Menopause hergeführt durch den Abistressen?   
  
Das Klingelzeichen riss Sprotte aus ihren Gedanken. Während die anderen sich beeilten zu ihren Kursen zu kommen trotte Sprotte deprimiert in den Aufenthaltsraum für ihre Freistunde. Natürlich, weil das Universum Sprotte so wahnsinnig lieb hatte, saß Fred bereits in einem der alten, grünen, vom Flohmarkt gesammelten Sesseln und laß in seiner Ausgabe von Much Ado About Nothing. Als er aufblickte und Sprotte sah fromte sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.   
  
“ _What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living_?” begrüßte er Sprotte. Seine Worte waren in einen deutschen Akzent gehüllt wie Feuer in Rauch.   
  
Sprotte wurde nur von Sekunde zu Sekunde verwirrter.   
  
“Ähm, was?” fragte sie und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Fred.   
  
“Das sagte Benedick zu Beatrice wenn sie sich zum ersten mal begegnen,” lachte Fred und deutete auf sein Buch. “Du hast scheinbar nicht die Hausaufgaben gemacht und nicht Akt 1 Szene 1 gelesen.”   
  
Eigentlich schon, aber Sprotte war so von Freds plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit überrumpelt worden, dass ihr Gehirn nicht gleich die Richtige verbindung gemacht hatte.   
  
“Ich war nur überrascht, dass _du_ wieder mit mir sprichst,” sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme.   
  
Fred zog eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
“Ich dachte wir müssen uns jetzt immer in der Schule ignorieren,” sagte Fred. “Ansonsten wird doch dein Freund eifersüchtig.”   
  
Sprotte wurde rot und fühlte sich ertappt. Verdammt, Lügen hatten wirklich kurze Beine.   
  
“Ich hab noch mal mit Basti geredet,” log sie.   
  
“Ach?”  
  
“Na ja und er ist jetzt entspannter. Außerdem hat er gerade unsere Ferienpläne platzen lassen, also Schuldet er mir was.” Warum Sprotte ausgerechnet Fred von ihrem Liebeskummer erzählte, war ihr selber ein Rätsel. Aber Fred kriegte immer alles aus ihr heraus und das alleine nur durchs Zuhören.   
  
“Ah, das tut mir leid,” sagte Fred und tätschelte Sprottes Arm. Sprotte musste sich bemühen nicht zusammen zu zucken. Ihr Arm fühlte sich an als hätte Fred 100 Volt Strom mit seiner bloßen Berührung geladen. Sprotte konnte nicht anders als Freds Hand auf ihrem Arm anzustarren. Fred musste gespürt haben, dass Sprotte nicht ganz wohl war und nahm seine Hand wieder weg. Sprotte konnte fühlen wie sie schon wieder rot wurde. Was war verdammt nochmal los mit ihr?   
  
Fred lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und Sprotte zwang sich ihn anzulächeln. Fred lächelte automatisch zurück.   
  
“Danke,” brachte Sprotte zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. “Kann ich halt die Ferien damit verbringen meine Karaoke Version von _All By Myself_ zu üben,” witzelte sie.   
Fred lachte.   
  
“Deine armen Nachbarn,” neckte er sie und wand sich seinem Buch wieder zu. Sprotte hohlte ihre Ausgabe ebenfalls aus ihrer Tasche und fing an zu lesen. Immerhin wollte sie im Englischunterricht nicht ganz dumm da stehen. Sie hätte sich vermutlich besser konzentrieren können, hätte sie nicht bemerkt wie Fred sie über den Rand seines Buches anschaute.  
  
“Was?” fragte sie und ließ ihr Buch sinken.   
  
“Nichts, nichts,” sagte Fred und schaute hastig wieder in sein Buch. Ohne seinen Blick von den Seiten zunehmen fügte er noch hinzu, “Wenn dir super langweilig wird während der Ferien kannst du ja immer noch mit mir ins Kino.”   
  
Sprotte war so überrascht, dass, alles was sie sagen konnte, war: “Okay.”   
  
“Cool,” war alles was Fred dazu zu sagen hatte.   
  
Na soviel also zum Distanz halten, dachte Sprotte.


	7. Vergebung die nach Kürbis schmeckt

Trotz des ganzen Schulstresses kamen die Herbstferien schneller als erwartet. Es war Anfang Oktober. Die Blätter an den Bäumen hatten sich in ein warmes orange rot gefärbt, so als hätten sie alle Sommersonnenstrahlen aufgesogen um sich zu verwandeln. Kastanien fielen von den Bäumen, Speisekarten waren überfüllt von dem Wort Kürbis und trotz der noch hell strahlenden Sonne war es Zeit sich in Schale einzuwickeln.   
  
Sprotte holte tief Luft, spürte die frische Herbstluft in ihren Lungen und seufzte zufrieden. Sprotte liebte Herbst. Nicht einmal Oma Slättberg konnte Sprotte ihre gute Laune vermiesen. Zwar gab OS ihr Bestes und scheuchte Sprotte durch den Garten, aber Sprotte war einfach glücklich.   
  
Es war der Freitagnachmittag vor den Herbstferien, Sprotte hatte schon drei Klausuren hinter sich und alle waren eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Basti hatte ihr aus lauter Gewissensbissen frisch gebackenes Kürbisbrot mit gebracht bevor er gleich nach Unterrichtsschluss nach Berlin gefahren war. Und für den Sonntagnachmittag hatten die Wilden Hühner einen Kinobesuch geplant.   
  
“Also man könnte meinen du wärst die 80-Jährige, so langsam wie du dich bewegst,” meckerte OS.   
  
Sprotte rollte nur mit ihren Augen und beeilte sich die restlichen Kartoffeln in eine Kiste zu packen. Zwei andere Kisten standen bereits im Garten und waren bis obenhin mit Kopfsalat, Rotkohl, Möhren und Radieschen gefüllt. Sprotte fragte sich schon wie sie das alles nach Hause transportieren sollte mit dem Fahrrad also OS noch hinzugefügte, “Und vergiss nicht die Kürbisbeete hinter dem Schuppen.”   
  
Sprotte hatte ein ganz übles Gefühl und eine schlimme Vermutung. Ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich als sie hinter den Schuppen schaute und vor sich ein Feld mit mindestens 10 riesigen, runden Kürbissen fand.   
  
Sprotte spürte wie ihre ihre gute Laune langsam aus den klammen Fingern glitt. Sie würde niemals alle drei Kisten und die Kürbisse in einem Mal mit dem Fahrrad nach Hause bringen können.   
  
“Gott, ich muss vermutlich mindestens sechsmal hin und her fahren, um das alles nach Hause zu bringen,” stöhnte Sprotte.   
  
“Du kannst ja deinen Amerikaner fragen, ob er dir hilft,” sagte OS, die plötzlich hinter Sprotte aufgetaucht war. Vor Schreck machte Sprotte einen Satz nach vorne.   
  
“Du kannst dich doch nicht so anschleichen,” sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. “Und ich hab doch gesagt, dass Basti schon nach Berlin ist.”   
  
OS zuckte nur mit den Schultern und humpelte wieder Richtung Haus.   
  
“Du kannst ja den Fuchsschopf anrufen, ob er dir hilft,” rief sie über ihre Schulter hinweg Sprotte zu.   
Sprotte rollt ihre Augen. Obwohl die Idee gar nicht so abwegig war. Fred hatte immerhin einen Fahrradanhänger und er wohnte eh näher am Wochenmarkt als Sprotte. Fred um Hilfe zu bitten war deutlich weniger schlimm als die Alternative, endlos zwischen OSs Garten und Sprottes Wohnung hin und her zufahren. Sprotte holte ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und wählte Freds Nummer.   
  
Fred nahm ab und versprach Sprotte in ungefähr 15 Minuten mit seinem Anhänger bei OS anzukommen. Sprotte war ihm sehr dankbar, legte auf und machte sich daran die Kürbisse zu ernten. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt einen besonders hartnäckig Kürbis von seiner Wurzel zu trennen als sie hörte wie die Gartenpforte quietschte.   
  
“Hallo Frau Slättberg,” hörte sie Fred sagen, “Ich bin hier um Sprotte mit den Kürbissen zu helfen.”   
  
“Ach hallo Friedrich,” sagte OS. Sprotte musst grinsen. Ihre Oma nannte Fred immer nur bei seinem vollen Namen und Sprotte konnte hören wie ihre Oma allen Charm in ihre Stimme packte. Warum war sie nur von Fred so angetan? Eine Strähne löste sich aus Sprottes Haar und fiel ihr Mitten ins Gesicht.   
  
Leicht genervt pustete Sprotte ein Haarsträhne fast genauso widerspenstig wie der Kürbis, aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
“Sprotte ist hinter dem Schuppen, aber kann ich dir vielleicht etwas anbieten? Kaffee? Limonade? Ein Marmeladenbrot?” fragte OS.   
  
“Vielen Dank, aber ich bin gut abgefrühstückt,” hörte Sprotte Fred sagen und zwei Sekunden später tauchte sein roter Wuschelschopf hinter dem Schuppen auf.   
  
“Na Oberhuhn, dein Retter in Nöten ist hier,” grinste Fred frech.   
  
Sprotte rollte mit den Augen und pustete ihre Haarsträhne, die ihr schon wieder ins Gesicht gefallen war, weg.  
  
“Klopf keine dummen Sprüche, komm und hilf mir lieber,” sagte sie. Demonstrative zog Sprotte mit aller Kraft am Kürbis, aber er wollte nicht nachgeben. Und schon wieder fiel ihre diese dämliche Strähne ins Gesicht.   
  
“Argh!” rief sie verärgert.   
  
“Schon gut, schon gut, “ sagte Fred, “Ich komme ja schon.”   
  
Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand er vor ihr, beugte sich runter und strich Sprotte die lose Haarsträhne sanft hinter ihr Ohr. Seine grünen Augen starrten intensive in ihre blaugrauen und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Freds Lippen. Sprotte konnte spüren wie ihre Wangen anfingen zu glühen und farblich machte ihr Gesicht vermutlich gerade jedem Kürbis Konkurrenz. Fred war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt.   
  
“Nicht mit dem Haar du Blödmann,” sagte sie und richte sich auf. Sie probierte so genervt wie möglich zu klingen um das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu überspielen. “Du sollst mir mit dem Kürbis helfen.”  
  
“Schon klar,” Fred hatte immer noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu Sprotte abzubrechen zog er sein Taschenmesser hervor und Schnitt den Kürbis von seinem Stiel los.  
  
“Danke,” sagte Sprotte und drückte prompt Fred den schweren Kürbis in die Arme. “Den kannst du ja schon mal zum Anhänger bringen.”   
  
“Aye aye Käpt’n,” witzelte Fred und trug den Kürbis davon. Sprotte atmete aus. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte. Das hatte gar nichts zu bedeuten. Sie hatte lediglich eine Haarsträhne im Gesicht gehabt, die Fred ihr lediglich aus dem Gesicht gestrichen hatte. Und das hatte er lediglich auf seine typische, scherzhafte Fred Art gemacht. Alles war total normal. Und Sprotte war auch nicht rot geworden, weil Fred ihr so nahe gekommen war. Nein, Sprotte war lediglich rot vor Anstrengung. Na wenn das dir heute beim Einschlafen hilft, flüsterte die fiese Stimme in Sprottes Hinterkopf. Sprotte ignorierte die Stimme, schnappte sich einen Kürbis und trug ihn zum Anhänger.   
  
Mit Freds Hilfe waren alle Kürbisse schnell geerntet und verladen. Sehr zu Oma Slättbergs Enttäuschung, sie hätte Fred am liebsten noch für den Rest des Tages bei sich behalten. Doch Fred musst auch noch das Gemüse von seinem Großvater abholen und verabschiedete sich.   
  
“Grüß deinen Großvater von mir,” rief ihm OS nach.   
  
“Werde ich machen,” versprach Fred und schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad. “Ich seh dich dann ja morgen, Oberhuhn,” sagte er mit einem Zwinkern und fuhr davon.  
  
Sprotte, die sich nicht noch eine Predigt darüber anhören wollte wie toll doch Fred war, verabschiedete sich auch schnell.  
  
Als Sprotte zuhause ankam warte ihre Mutter vor dem Computer schon auf sie.   
  
“Chinesisch oder Mexikanisch?” fragte Sprottes Mutter sie. Selbst nach dem sie sich von dem Klugscheiser endgültig getrennt hatte, hatte Sprottes Mutter trotzdem immer noch nicht richtig kochen gelernt. Sprotte konnte zwar inzwischen einigermaßen okay kochen, vor allem dank ein paar Kochstunden von ihrem Vater, aber Freitag Abend war Bestelltag. Sprotte und ihre Mutter würden sich viel zu viel zu essen bestellen, sich zusammen aufs Sofa kuscheln und Actionfilme und alte Comedyserien schauen.   
  
“Mexikanisch,” entschied Sprotte und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Sie schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und fing an Netflix zu durchforsten. “Film oder Serie?” fragte sie.   
  
“Serie,” kam es von ihrer Mutter zurück, die sich konzentriert durch das Bestellmenü klickte.  
  
Sprotte entschloss sich für Gilmore Girls und fing an sich ein paar Kissen in den Rücken zu stopfen.   
  
“So fertig bestellt,” sagte Sprottes Mutter und kuschelte sich zu Sprotte aufs Sofa. Als beide eine bequeme Position gefunden hatten, drückte Sprotte auf play. Es hatte etwas beruhigendes zusammen mit ihrer Mutter eine Serie über eine Mutter und ihre Tochter zu schauen, fand Sprotte. Auch wenn sie überhaupt keine Rory Gilmore war. Halbwegs durch die erste Episode wurde ihr Essen geliefert. Sprotte fiel hungrig über ihren Burrito her während ihre Mutter genüsslich Tortillachips mit Guacamole und Queso aß.  
  
“Ach übrigens, bevor ich's vergesse,” sagte Sprottes Mutter zwischen zwei Bissen, “ich habe vorhin noch mit deinem Vater telefoniert. Er ist Weihnachten wieder hier und ich hab ihn eingeladen mit uns zu feiern.”   
  
Sprottes Mutter sah Sprotte nervös an, als ob sie Angst hätte Sprotte würde lauthals anfangen zu protestieren. Aber Sprotte freute sich, sie hatte ihren Vater seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen.   
  
“Cool,” sagte sie, “Oma wird sich bestimmt auch freuen.”  
  
Das brachte ihre Mutter zum Lachen. “Ich sag ihm einfach er soll sich eine Schleife umbinden und unterm Tannenbaum warten, dann muss ich ihr nichts schenken,” witzelte sie und auch Sprotte musste lachen. Dann wandten sich die beiden wieder ihrem Essen und Gilmore Girls zu. Eigentlich wollte sich Sprotte wirklich auf die Episode konzentrieren, doch ein Gedanke schwebte ihr im Kopf herum.   
  
“Sag mal Mam,” fragte sie vorsichtig. “Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft meinem Vater zu verzeihen?”   
  
Ihre Mutter runzelte die Stirn und sah Sprotte verwundert an.   
  
“Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?” frage sie, aber Sprotte zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
  
“Wie hast du es denn geschafft ihm zu vergeben?” fragte Sprottes Mutter Sprotte zurück.   
  
“Das ist doch eine ganz andere Sache,” antwortete sie.   
  
“Finde ich nicht.”   
  
Sprotte bereute es schon ihre Mutter überhaupt gefragt zu haben. Aber sie wusste sie würde keine Antwort bekommen solange sie nicht ebenfalls die Frage ihrer Mutter beantwortete.   
  
“Ich war eigentlich immer nur deinetwegen sauer. Weil er dich hat sitzen lassen. Und als ich gesehen habe, dass du ihm vergeben hast und dass du glücklich warst, habe ich ihm halt eben auch vergeben,” sagte sie schließlich ohne ihre Mutter anzuschauen.   
  
Ihre Mutter kaute nachdenklich auf ihren Tortillachips herum und Sprotte dachte schon fast sie würde Sprottes Frage ignorieren.   
  
“Es war nicht einfach,” sagte sie schließlich. “Ich meine es war so viel kaputt gegangen zwischen uns und das ganze Vertrauen war weg. Was natürlich geholfen hat waren die 13 Jahre in denen wir uns nicht gesehen haben. Zeit heilt ja alle Wunden am besten. Und naja,” Sprottes Mutter zögerte.   
“Ich glaube ja nicht wirklich an die eine Person oder Seelenverwandtschaft. Aber dein Vater….er ist halt die Liebe meines Lebens. Und als ich ihn wieder gesehen habe hat mein Herz nicht aufgehört zu klopfen. Gott klingt das kitschig,” unterbrach sie sich selber und lachte.   
“Liebe ist nicht alles. Er musste viel an sich arbeiten und ich musste mich überwinden seine Entschuldigung anzunehem und ihm zu verzeihen. Aber das Verliebt sein hat dabei definitiv geholfen. Wahre Liebe kann man nicht so einfach loslassen und vergessen.”   
  
Sprotte nickte nur und drehte sich wieder zum Fernseher hin. Wahre Liebe? Ihre Mutter hatte recht, das war wirklich eine kitschige Erklärung gewesen. Auf der anderen Seite wusste Sprotte ganz genau wie sich Herzklopfen anfühlte, dass nicht aufhören wollte. Wie es war jemanden anzusehen und sich zu wünschen man wäre die letzten beiden Menschen auf dieser Erde.   
  
“Und woher wusstest du, dass der Klugscheiser doch nicht der Richtige für dich war?” Sprottes Mund hatte ohne ihre Erlaubnis gesprochen. Was dachte sie sich eigentlich dabei solche eigenartigen Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Ihre Mutter schien etwas ähnliches zu denken, aber beantwortete dennoch Sprottes Frage.   
  
“Mit Thorben habe ich mich sicher gefühlt. Er war nett und zuvorkommend und ich wusste ich würde nicht eines Morgens aufwachen und er würde weg sein. Er war zuverlässig. Aber nett sorgt bei dir nicht für Herzklopfen und von zuverlässig kriegst du keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Ich dachte immer ich wollte Sicherheit und dann kam dein Vater und ich wusste, dass Sicherheit mir einfach nicht reicht,” erklärte sie Sprotte.   
  
Sprotte fühlte sich auf einmal leicht schlecht, vielleicht hatte sie zu viel gegessen. Ihre Mutter schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
  
“Du musst mit 18 noch nicht die Liebe deines Lebens getroffen haben,” sagte sie. “Mit 18 sollst du Spaß haben und dich ausprobieren und Leute daten für die du in dem Moment etwas empfindest,” sagte sie und legte ihren Arm um Sprotte. “Außerdem läuft es doch super zwischen dir und Basti.”  
  
Sprotte war ihr sehr dankbar und nickte. In ihrem Kopf waren die Gedanken bereit los zu rasen und die Gefühle in ihrem Magen zu schwirren, doch Sprotte versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte schon genug Wirrwarr gehabt seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte. Und nur weil Fred größtenteils die Ursache ihres Gefühlschaoses war musste sie deswegen ja noch lange nicht ihre Beziehung mit Basti anzweifeln. Basti liebte sie und sie war ebenfalls fest in ihn verliebt. Sie war über Fred hinweg und wollte absolut nichts mehr von ihm. Da war sich Sprotte sicher. Fast sicher. Es war doch normal, dass man manchmal seine Beziehung hinterfragte. Oder?   
  
Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter an. Heute Nacht wollte sie nicht über Beziehungen und Gefühle nachdenken, auch wenn sie mit dem Thema angefangen hatte. Heute nacht wollte sie einfach nur sehen wie Lorelai und Rory unmengen an Kaffee tranken und fragwürdige Lebensentscheidungen trafen. Das Gefühlschaos würde leider morgen auch noch dasein.


	8. Die Komödie der Irrungen

Die Kürbisse stellten sich als Verkaufserfolg heraus am nächsten Tag. Ihr orang-kupfernes Leuchten zog die Kunden zu Sprottes und Freds Stand wie Kleinkinder zu einem Süßigkeitengeschäft. Gegen 1 Uhr nachmittags war der Stand fast komplett ausverkauft, die Kürbisse verschwunden und Sprotte und Fred erschöpft. Müde ließen sie sich auf die zwei Stühle am Stand fallen. 

“Ich würde ja rüber zum Kaffeestand laufen und uns zur Belohnung einen Kaffee holen,” stöhnte Fred, “aber ich bewege mich nie wieder!”

“Ich auch nicht,” sagte Sprotte. Der normalerweise unglaublich unbequeme, harte, winzige Campingklappstuhl kam Sprotte inzwischen vor wie das kuscheligste Bett der Welt. Aufstehen war unmöglich, undenkbar, unmachbar. 

“Ich glaub ich muss Frieda anrufen,” murmelte Sprotte, “sie soll mich zum Kino tragen.” Fred lachte. 

“Ist eine Sänfte nicht selbst für ein Oberhuhn zu dekadent?” neckte er sie.

Faul versuchte Sprotte ihn auf den Oberarm zu hauen, da sie sich aber weigerte aufzustehen befand sich Fred zu seinem Glück außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. “Du bist doof,” sagte sie, konnte sich aber nicht ganz ihr Grinsen verkneifen. 

“Und was schauen du und Frieda sich im Kino an?” frage Fred. 

Sprotte seufzte. Wären nur sie und Frida ins Kino gegangen hätte sich der richtige Film schnell gefunden. Sprotte mochte alle Arten von Film. Zwar hatte sie eine schwäche für Action entwickelt wie ihre Mutter, aber es gab wenig Filme, die Sprotte nicht mochte. Sie liebte einfach das Kino. Bei allen wilden Hühnern gestaltete sich das ganze aber durchaus schwierigere. Trude wollte immer eine romantische Schnulze sehen, Frida ein Drama oder eine Dokumentation, Wilma irgendetwas mit viel Aktion am besten Science Fiction und Melanie war es relativ egal Hauptsache die männliche Hauptfigur war heiß und zog ihr Oberteil an einem Punkt aus. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Trude auch noch Steve und Frida Willi mitbringen würden. Steve war besessen von Fantasy und Adam Sandler Komödien (Sprottes schlimmster Albtraum) und zu jedermanns Überraschung mochte Willi am liebsten auch Dramen ohne viel Gewalt, aber mit viel Gefühl. Er sagte immer, dass er bei sich schon genug Action im Leben gehabt hatte. Bei einem Vater, der ein fast 17 Jahre lang schlägt war es nachvollziehbar. 

“Wissen wir noch nicht genau,” sagte Sprotte, “sind ja nicht nur Frida und ich sondern auch die anderen plus zwei Pygmäen.” 

Fred grinste, “Okay, ihr werdet also euch alle am letzten Herbstferientag entschieden haben, was ihr sehen wollt.”

“Ich dachte eher so an den Anfang der Weihnachtsferien, scheint mir realistischer,” gab Sprotte lachend zu. 

“Warum kommst du nicht mit, dann können wir Ostern anstreben,” schlug sie vor. 

Fred höre auf zu lachen und schaute Sprotte überrascht an. Die Pygmäen und die wilden Hühner hatten zwar schon mehrmals zusammen etwas unternommen seit der Klassenfahrt, aber Sprotte hatte Fred noch nie direkt eingeladen. Es war eine weitere ungesprochene Regel. 

“Wirklich?”, fragte er leicht verunsichert. 

Sprotte zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Es war ja nicht so als würde sie beide alleine zusammen ins Kino gehen. Und die anderen beiden Pygmäen waren sowieso da. Es war harmlos, es war nur ein Kinofilm mit allen ihren Freunden. 

“Klar,” sagte Sprotte, “wir treffen uns um 17 Uhr.” 

Die beiden blieben noch eine halbe Stunde am Stand bevor sie auch wirklich alles verkauft hatten. Glücklich, dass sie heute drei Stunden früher nach Hause konnte schwang sich Sprotte auf ihr Fahrrad. 

Zuhause war ihre Mutter gerade dabei irgendwelchen erwachsenen Papierkram zu erledigen, vermutlich ihre Steuererklärung so wie sie stöhnte. 

“Oh du bist schon da,” rief sie überrascht aus ihrem Zimmer als Sprotte die Wohnungstür auf schloss. 

“Ja, sind heute früher fertig geworden,” rief Sprotte zurück und ging in die Küche um sich die Reste von gestern Nacht warm zu machen. Während sie aß holte sie ihr Handy hervor und checkte instagram. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit blieb an einem Bild hängen, das Basti gerade gepostet hatte. Es war ein Gruppenbild mit all den anderen Praktikanten. Basti stand neben einem hübschen Mädchen, sein Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Sie schmiegte sich förmlich an Basti, beide lachten. 

“Oh je, bist du eifersüchtig?” Sprotte zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt wie ihre Mutter sich an sie heran geschlichen und über ihre Schulter gespäht hatte. 

Sprotte und die Eifersucht waren alte Bekannte. Das grüne Monster hatte sich oft in ihrem Magen umgedreht, ihr ins Ohr geflüstert und ihr Schauer den Rücken herunter gejagt. Die Frage ihrer Mutter war vollkommen berechtigt. Doch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fühlte Sprotte nichts. Kein Kneifen im Magen, keinen Druck auf ihrem Herzen, nichts. 

“Nö, ich vertraue Basti,” sage sie schnell zu ihrer Mutter. 

“Schön,” antwortete ihre Mutter und wuschelte Sprotte kurz durchs Haar. “Ich freue mich, dass ihr so eine gesunde, erwachsene Beziehung habt.”

Sprotte nickte nur. Spürte sie wirklich keine Eifersucht weil sie Basti vertraute? Fred hatte sie damals auch vertraut und trotzdem war sie ständig so eifersüchtig gewesen. Vielleicht hatte ihre Mutter Recht, vielleicht wurde Sprotte einfach nur langsam erwachsen. Es war auf jeden Fall positiv, dass Sprotte nicht eifersüchtig war. Man konnte es einfach nur positiv sehen. Und es hatte überhaupt nichts mit lauwarmen Gefühlen und fehlendem Herzrasen zu tun. 

_ “Aber nett sorgt bei dir nicht für Herzklopfen und von zuverlässig kriegst du keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch” _ , die Worte ihrer Mutter klangen in Sprottes Gedanken nach. Sie schüttelte sich. Sie musste überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig sein nur um irgendjemandem oder sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie in Basti verliebt war. Sie war einfach erwachsener und reifer und das war es dann auch schon. 

Sprotte war froh, dass sie fürs Kino verabredet war. Sie konnte die Ablenkung wirklich gut gebrauchen. Auf Sprottes Weg zum Kino sagte allerdings schon das erste Huhn ab. Melanie war zu sehr mit packen beschäftigt. Sie war noch nie auf den kanarischen Inseln gewesen und konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden was sie für ihren ersten exotischen Urlaub einpacken sollte. Sprotte war nur leicht enttäuscht, immerhin eine Stimme weniger darüber welcher Film geschaut werden sollte. Sprotte fühlte sich deutlich geknickter als kurz darauf Wilma ebenfalls absagte. Sie hatte nur 13 Punkte in der letzten Deutschklausur geschrieben und ihre Mutter war am Austicken.

Sprotte war erstaunlich pünktlich und die erste, die am Kino ankam. Neugierig schaute sie sich den Spielplan an. Sie hatte die Qual der Wahl zwischen  _ Maleficent 2 _ , der sicher Steve und Trude zusagen würde,  _ Brittany Runs A Marathon _ von dem Frieda schon lange geschwärmt hatte, und ihrem eigen heimlichen Favoriten  _ Parasite _ . Allerdings bezweifelte Sprotte, dass sie ihre Freunde für den koreanischen Indie Film gewinnen konnte. Seufzend drehte sie sich um und sah wie Fred auf sie zu kam. Sie winkte und er winkte zurück. Kurz bevor Fred sie erreicht hatte klingelte Sprottes Handy. Zur gleichen Zeit zog Fred sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Es war Frieda, die Sprotte anrief. 

“Hey, Sprotte,” sagte Frieda und Sprotte wusste sofort, dass etwas passiert war. So etwas konnte sie Frieda immer anhören.

“Willi und ich waren doch heute Vormittag bei meinen Großeltern und jetzt sind wir mit dem Auto auf dem Rückweg liegen geblieben,” stammelte Frieda. 

“Oh je, geht es euch gut, seid ihr verletzt?” fragte Sprotte besorgt. 

“Ne alles gut,” antwortete Frieda schnell, “uns ist nur der Reifen geplatzt und wir haben uns tierisch erschrocken.” 

Sprotte atmete erleichtert auf. Frieda und Willi ging es gut. 

“Aber wir werden es leider nicht zum Kino schaffen.”    
“Schon gut, so lange ihr okay seid.” sagte Sprotte. Sie war zwar froh, dass Frieda und Willi nichts passiert war, aber dass drei von den fünf wilden Hühner abgesagt hatten knickte sie schon. Vor allem würden Fred und sie jetzt das dritte und fünfte Rad zu Trudes und Steves Wage sein. 

“Das war Frieda,” teilte sie Fred mit nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte. “Sie und Willi schaffens leider nicht.” 

Fred nickte, “Steve und Trude haben bei mir auch gerade abgesagt, haben sich beide scheinbar mit der ersten Herbstgrippe angesteckt.” 

Sprotte spürte wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Keine wilden Hühner, keine Pygmäen. Nur Fred und sie. 

“Wo sind denn Wilma und Melanie?” frage Fred und schaute sich um.

“Kommen auch nicht,” brachte Sprotte gerade noch so hervor. 

Fred drehte sich wieder zu Sprotte um. Falls er davon genauso verstört war wie Sprotte ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Wären Sprottes Gedanken nicht am rasen gewesen wäre ihr die leichte Röte, die sich auf Freds Wangen legte vielleicht aufgefallen. 

Wir haben noch keine Karten gekauft, dachte Sprotte. Noch können wir gehen. Noch müssen wir nicht zusammen ins Kino. Noch…

“Dann müssen wir uns immerhin nicht mit fünf anderen um den Film streiten,” sagte Fred grinsend. 

Verdammt. So viel zum Weggehen.

“Ich wollte nämlich unbedingt  _ Parasite _ sehen, aber glaube kaum, dass wir die anderen da rein bekommen hätten,” fügte Fred hinzu und studierte ebenfalls den Spielplan. 

Sprotte hätte Schreien können. Es war eine Sache zusammen Gemüse zu verkaufen und nett zueinander zu sein. Aber mit ihrem Exfreund zusammen ins Kino gehen, ganz alleine? Das verstieß gegen jegliche ungesprochene und gesprochene Regel. Auf der anderen Seite fing sich Sprottes und Freds Freundschaft langsam an wieder zu erholen  _ und  _ Fred wollte auch  _ Parasite  _ sehen. Warum musste eigentlich immer alles so kompliziert sein. 

Fred sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Sprotte verfluchte sich, Fred und die Gesamtsituation noch einmal und antwortete, “Ich auch. Die nächste Vorstellung ist in 15 Minuten.”

Das brachte Fred zum lächeln. “Perfekt,” sagte er, “gehen wir.” 

Im Kino war es dunkel, warm und roch nach Popcorn. Sprotte atmete tief ein, sie liebte Kino einfach. Wie für einen Samstagnachmittag zu erwarten war es sehr voll. Fred und Sprotte reihten sich in die endlose Schlange Menschen ein. Das Kino war so gefüllt mit Menschen, dass Sprotte förmlich gegen Fred gedrückt wurde. Der Geruch von Wald übertönte für einen kurzen Moment den von Popcorn. Sprotte spürte wie sie Gänsehaut bekam. Schnell machte sie einen Schritt zurück. 

“Ich kann uns schon mal Popcorn besorgen und du die Tickets, dann verpassen wir nichts vom Film,” schlug Sprotte vor und bevor Fred etwas sagen konnte drehte sie sich um und stellte sich in die Popcorn und Süßigkeitenschlange. Zum Glück würden sie und Fred während des Filmes nicht reden müssen. Sie würden still nebeneinander sitzen können und so tun als würde der andere nicht existieren. Und wenn der Film vorbei war, könnte Sprotte so tun als hätte ihr ihre Mutter eine SMS geschrieben, dass Sprotte unbedingt nach Hause kommen soll. Sprotte entspannte sich. Sie konnte das, es war nur ein Film. Sie würde das schon hinkriegen. 

Gerade als sie das Popcorn bezahlt hatte (50% salzig, 50% süß, die perfekte Combo), hatte Fred auch die Tickets gekauft, reichte Sprotte eins und nahm ihr das Popcorn ab. 

“Oh, erste Reihe,” stellte sie erstaunt fest. 

“Ist doch deine Lieblingsreihe,” sagte Fred und fing an Popcorn zu naschen. Sprotte nickte nur. Sie saß tatsächlich am liebsten in der ersten Reihe, wo man fast von der Leinwand verschluckt wurde. Allerdings wusste sie auch, dass Fred am liebsten immer in der letzten Reihe saß. Und immer wenn Fred die Tickets gekauft hatte, hatte er sie für die letzte Reihe gekauft. Es war erstaunlich nett von ihm gerade jetzt Tickets für die erste Reihe zu kaufen. Doch bevor sich Sprotte noch mehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen konnte fing der Film auch schon an. Er war fantastisch, eigenartig, gesellschaftskritisch, spannend, witzig, Sprotte vergaß alles um sich herum. 

Als sie aus dem Kinosaal heraus stolperte war es ihr ziemlich egal ob sie schnell nach Hause kam oder nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie nur mit Fred über den Film reden. 

“Wow,” sagte Fred geplättet hinter ihr. “Das nenne ich mal einen Film.” Sprotte nickte. Sie war komplett ausgelaugt von den ganzen Eindrücken. Innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie und Fred tief in eine Diskussion über den Film vertieft. 

“...und wie der Stein am Ende geschwommen ist weil er aus Plastik war, ist so eine gute Symbolik für….” Fred stockte plötzlich mitten im Satz und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sprotte folgte verwirrt seinem Blick und sah, dass sie mitten vor Vera standen. Fred wurde blass und auch Sprotte fühlte sich eigenartig ertappt. Vera musterte die beiden mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen und zischte lediglich ein “ich wusste es” bevor sie wütend davon stapfte nur um zu einem Typen aus der Parallelklasse zu gehen und seine Hand in ihre eigene zu nehmen. Sprotte war leicht wütend. 

“Ihr habt noch nichtmal einen Monat Schluss gemacht und schon hat sie jemand neuen? Wie dreist ist das bitte,” sagte sie säuerlich. Fred erwiderte immer noch nichts, er ging stur zum Ausgang.

“Vor allem warum sie so sauer und was meinte sie mit ‘ich wusst es’?” fragte Sprotte als die beiden nach draußen traten. 

“Ich hab keine Ahnung,” murmelte Fred und vermied es Sprotte anzusehen. Sprotte hatte Fred noch nie so aus der Fassung gesehen. Normalerweise war er immer cool, ruhig, klopfte dumme Sprüche. Jetzt aber war er verdammt still und hibbelig. Er sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und müsste sich gleich übergeben. 

“Komm, lass dir von ihr nicht den Tag verderben,” sagte Sprotte und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. Fred zuckte zusammen als hätte Sprotte ihm stattdessen ein Messer in den Rücken gerammt. 

“Mach ich nicht,” sagte er knapp. Er sah Sprotte immer noch nicht an. “Ich muss dann auch los,” fügte er hinzu und ohne weiteres drehte er sich um und ging. 

Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf. Irgendetwas verschwieg ihr Fred über seine Trennung mit Vera. Aber was? Und vor allem warum? Würde es ihn schlecht dastehen lassen, wenn Sprotte die Wahrheit wüsste? Vielleicht hatte er Vera doch betrogen und wusste, dass das bei Sprotte alte Wunden aufkratzen könnte. Das würde auch erklären warum Vera so wütend war. Allerdings hatte Vera schon fast so getan als hätte Fred sie mit Sprotte betrogen. Irgendetwas war definitiv faul und Sprotte wollte Antworten.


	9. Eine Mundharmonika spielt im Hintergrund

Sprotte hatte mehrmals versucht Fred zu erreichen. Doch sobald sie eine Telefonnummer gewählt hatte legte sie wieder auf, jede fertig geschriebene Nachricht wurde gelöscht. Was genau sollte sie denn auch sage, immerhin war er auf einmal abgehauen. Jedesmal wenn Sprottes Handy vibrierte hoffte sie es würde Fred sein. Meistens war es jedoch nur Basti, der anrief um Sprotte zu erzählen wie toll doch Berlin war. Sie hörte nur halbherzig zu. Auf der einen Seite fand sie Politik langweilig, auf der anderen Seite hatten sie und Basti auch noch unterschiedliche politische Einstellungen und Sprotte wollte sich nicht per Telefon mit Basti darüber streiten. 

“Bist du immer noch sauer weil ich in Berlin bin?” fragte Basti sie. 

Sprotte fühlte sich ertappt. Vielleicht war sie wirklich etwas zu kaltherzig zu Basti momentan. Was dachte sie auch an Fred, wenn sie mit Basti telefonierte.

“Sorry,” sagte sie, “ich bin gerade etwas neben der Spur.”

“Willst du darüber reden?”   
  


“Eher nicht.”

“Okay.”

Das war eines der besten Dinge an Basti, er gab Sprotte Platz. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte musste sie es auch nicht und trotzdem war er für sie da. Sprotte fühlte sich schon fast schlecht, dass sie so viel an Fred in letzter Zeit gedacht hatte. Nur weil er sich so komisch verhalten hatte. Eigentlich hätte Basti etwas besseres verdient. Sprotte versuchte Basti besser zuzuhören, aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. 

Es dauerte drei Tage bis Fred ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab in Form einer Whatsapp Nachricht. Sprotte war gerade am am heiße Schokolade trinken mit Wilma und Frieda, die sich von ihrer Theaterprobe sowie Willi und Wilmas Mutter losgeeist hatten. 

**Sorry, dass ich so schnell weg bin am Samstag. Vera zu sehen hat mich aus der Bahn geworfen.**

**Kann ich verstehen. Geht’s dir jetzt besser?**

Fred laß zwar Sprottes Nachricht, machte aber keine Anstalten ihr zu antworten. 

Sprotte runzelte ihre Stirn und stöhnte genervt. 

“Ich hab das Gefühl, dass er mir etwas nicht sagt,” grummelte sie. 

“Also normal verhält er sich jedenfalls nicht,” stimmte Wilma zu. Frieda nickte zwar, blieb aber eigenartig still. Sprotte hatte das Gefühl, dass Frieda mehr wusste als sie zugab. Wilma schien das gleiche Gefühl zu haben und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

“Frieda? Willst du uns was sagen?” fragte Wilma halb scherzend halb ernst. 

Frieda biss sich auf die Lippe und wurde rot. Sie rang kurz mit sich und sagte dann, 

“Okay, ihr dürft aber Willi oder Fred nicht erzählen, dass ich das euch gesagt habe.”

Sprotte und Wilma nickten überrascht und rückten näher an Frieda heran als könnten sie somit die Außenwelt von Friedas Gerücht abschirmen. Frieda holte tief Luft. 

“Willi hat mir erzählt, dass Vera mit Fred Schluss gemacht hat, weil sie glaubt, dass...dass,” Frieda stockte und sah Sprotte verlegen an.

“Dass was?” fragen Sprotte und Wilma gleichzeitig. 

“Dass er immer noch Gefühle für Sprotte hat,” stieß Frieda hervor. 

Das überraschte sowohl Wilma als auch Sprotte. Frieda war inzwischen so rot wie der Früchtetee, den sie trank. Sprotte hingegen wurde leicht blass. 

“Und, hat er?” frage Wilma. 

“So ein Quatsch,” sagte Sprotte fast zu schnell. Aber es war ja auch Quatsch. Fred hatte schon lange keine Gefühle mehr für sie gehabt. Sonst hätte er sie nicht betrogen. Oder er hätte um sie gekämpft. Oder er hätte nicht angefangen Vera überhaupt zu daten. Dennoch musste Sprotte auch daran denken, wie sie sich langsam wieder näher gekommen waren. Rein platonisch natürlich. Und das auch erst nachdem Vera mit Fred Schluss gemacht hatte. 

“Wir haben doch kaum miteinander gesprochen, als die beiden noch zusammen waren,” sagte Sprotte. “Das Schreit ja förmlich, dass Fred Gefühle für mich hat.” Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und sie rollte mit den Augen. 

“Aber immerhin erklärt es was Vera mit ‘ich wusste es’ gemeint hat,” sagte Wilma. 

“Und Fred war das ganz vermutlich einfach nur peinlich und war wütend darüber, dass Vera denkt, dass sie recht hat,” stimme Sprotte Wilma zu. 

Frieda nickte wieder nur. Sie schien nicht ganz überzeugt, wollte aber auch scheinbar nichts mehr zu dem Thema hinzufügen. 

“Wie war’s überhaupt mit Fred im Kino? So ganz allein?” fragte Wilma mit einem frechen Grinsen. 

Sprotte rollte erneut mit den Augen. So langsam wurde ihr schwindelig davon. 

“Wessen Schuld war denn das?” fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. “Außerdem, falls du es vergessen haben solltest bin ich immer noch glücklich mit Basti zusammen!” 

Wilma wurde ebenfalls rot und sah betreten zu Boden. Sprotte wusste, dass Wilma eigentlich nur einen Scherz machen wollte, aber Sprotte war gereizt. Der Gedanke, dass Fred Gefühle für sie hatte, so abwegig er auch war, schlug ihr auf den Magen und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Nicht, dass Sprotte das jemals zugeben würde. 

“Gibt’s was neues von Maya?” fragte Frieda schnell um die angespannte Stimmung zu lösen. Sprotte und Wilma warn ihr beide dankbar. 

“Ich werde aus ihr einfach nicht schlau,” gab Wilma zu und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. “Ich kann ja verstehen, wenn sie mit mir befreundet sein möchte, aber dann gibt es Momente wo ich schon fast denke, dass sie mit mir flirtet? Es ist sehr verwirrend. Sie umarmt mich oft oder streift meinen Arm und ich...ich kann das einfach bald nicht mehr.” 

Sprotte und Frieda wussten auch keinen Rat. Aber sie konnten sich vorstellen, dass es nicht schön war in jemanden verknallt zu sein, mit dem man nie eine Chance haben konnte. Und dann wollte dieser jemand auch noch mit einem befreundet sein? Sprotte beneidete Wilma wirklich nicht. 

“Warum sagst du ihr nicht, dass du sie magst?” schlug Sprotte vor doch Wilma lachte nur bitter. 

“Weil ja auch die meisten hetero Mädchen super darauf reagieren, wenn eine Lesbe in sie verliebt ist.” 

Frieda tätschelte mitfühlend Wilmas Arm. Sprotte dachte daran wie sie und Frieda zuerst reagiert hatten, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Wilma lesbisch war. Sie hatten sich auch beide gefragt, ob Wilma in sie schon mal verliebt gewesen war. In Retroperspektive schämte sich Sprotte für ihr verhalten damals leicht. Es wäre doch überhaupt nicht schlimm gewesen, wenn Wilma in eine von ihnene verliebt gewesen wäre. Höchstens für Wilma wäre es schlimm gewesen, unerwiderte Liebe war nie schön. 

“Das wird schon irgendwie werden,” tröstete Frieda Wilma. “Kommt sie auf die Baumhaushalloweenparty?”

Wilma zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seit drei Jahren war es jetzt Tradition, dass die Pygmäen am Baumhaus eine Halloweenparty gaben. Und dieses Jahr viel Halloween auch noch auf den vorletzten Ferientag. Trude und Melanie würden aus dem Urlaub zurück seien und da die Herbstferien in Dänemark später losgingen würde auch Torte kommen können. Es war also der perfekte Zeitpunkt für eine Party. 

“Wisst ihr schon als was ihr euch verkleidet?” versuchte Sprotte das Thema zu wechseln. Die Frage heiterte Wilma auf. Als Schauspielerin liebte sie es sich zu verkleiden und übertraf sich jedes Jahr an Halloween selbst. 

“Ich gehe dieses Jahr als Jack Sparrow,” strahlte Wilma, sie liebte Piraten. 

“Willi und ich gehen als Frankensteins Monster und Frankensteins Braut, wir dachten, das passt,” sagte Frieda “Und du?” fragte sie Sprotte. 

“Ich hab bei meiner Ma im Kleiderschrank neulich so ein altes grünes Kleid gefunden,” sagte Sprotte, “und mit meinen roten Locken kombiniert sehe ich aus wie Merida.” 

“Fehlt nur noch der schottische Akzent,” witzelte Wilma und brachte alle damit zum Lachen. Die gute Laune der Mädchen hielt sich den ganzen Nachmittag über, bis sich Frieda verabschiedete weil sie am nächsten Tag mit Willi an die Ostsee wollte und Wilma los musste um noch mehr Text zu lernen. 

  
  


Fred meldete sich bei Sprotte nicht mehr und auch, wenn sie sich auf dem Wochenmarkt trafen sprach er kaum mit ihr. Sprotte wurde aus seinem Verhalten auch nicht schlau, nahm aber an, dass Fred einfach etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. 

Und so zogen Sprottes Herbstferien vor sich hin. Mal telefonierte sie mit Basti, oder half OS im Garten. Weder Frieda noch Wilma hatten noch einmal Zeit sich zu treffen und Sprottes Mutter musste ein paar extra Schichten fahren und war kaum da. Sprotte fühlte sich einsam. Herbst war ihre lieblings Jahreszeit und sie musste sie ganz alleine verbringen. Sprotte freute sich schon fast wieder auf die Schule, aber nur weil ihre Freundinnen dann endlich wieder mehr Zeit für sie hatten und Basti wieder da sein würde. Auch die bevorstehende Party sorgte bei Sprotte für gute Laune. 

Es war erstaunlich warm für das letzte Oktoberwochenende, Sprotte sah toll in ihrem Kostüm aus und Sprotte hatte aus zuverlässiger Quelle (Frieda) erfahren, dass die Pygmäen jede Menge Marshmallows besorgt hatten und mehrer Feuerkörbe haben würden. Na und, dann sprach halt Fred kaum mit ihr, Sprotte würde trotzdem auf der Party Spaß haben. Sie würde mit ihren Freundinnen quatschen, mit Basti tanzen, Tortes viel zu süßen und etwas zu alkoholischen Punsch trinken. 

Zu mindestens war das der Plan gewesen, bis ihr ein beschämter Basti mitteilte, dass sein Zug so spät aus Berlin kommen würde, dass er es nicht mehr zur Party schaffen würde. Sprotte war sauer. 

“Erst machst du unsere Urlaubspläne kaputt, dann bist du die ganzen Herbstferien nicht da und jetzt kommst du noch nicht mal zur Party?,” schrie sie in ihr Handy. 

“Es tut mir ja auch Leid Charlie,” versuchte sich Basti zu entschuldigen, “aber du weißt doch auch, dass ich Halloween kindisch finde.” 

Mehr und mehr stieg die Wut kochend in Sprotte hoch. Alles war Basti immer zu kindisch, er konnte eine dermaßende Spaß bremse sein. Was konnte man schon anderes erwarten von einem zukünftigen Politiker. 

“Viel Spaß noch in Berlin,” zischte Sprotte und legte auf. Sie wollte Basti tausend Dinge an den Kopf werfen, aber sie war so erzürnt, dass ihr in diesem Moment Basti den Aufwand einfach nicht wert war. Wütend schmiss sie zuerst ihr Handy und dann sich auf ihr Bett. Sie verstand ja, dass dieses Praktikum wichtig für Basti war, aber es machte sie einfach sauer. Alles an Basti störte sie einfach in diesem Moment. Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Basti nicht kommt, sagte die fiese, kleine Stimme in Sprottes Kopf. Dann können wir mehr Spaß haben. Sprotte dachte nach. Normalerweise hörte sie nie auf die kleine, fiese Stimme, aber irgendwo hatte sie auch recht. Basti würde ihr eine Vorlesung über den Zuckergehalt von Marshmallows geben, ihr sagen sie solle nicht so viel vom Punsch trinken, und quengeln, wann sie denn endlich nach Hause gehen könnten. Nein, beschloss Sprotte, sie würde sich nicht den Spaß von Basti verderben lassen und auch nicht von Fred. 

Mit neuem Schwung stand Sprotte von ihrem Bett auf und fing an sich zu verkleiden. Das grüne Kleid ihrer Mutter saß wie für Sprotte designed und ihr rote Locken schimmerten besonders feurig heute. Aus einem Karnevalsladen hatte Sprotte noch einen Bogen und einen Köcher mit Spielzeug Pfeilen besorgt, der ebenfalls auch praktisch als Handtasche diente. Zufrieden betrachtete siche Sprotte vor dem Spiegel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Party. 

  
  


Es war schon fast stockduster als Sprotte am Wald ankam. Sprotte war froh, dass sie den Weg zum Baumhaus auch hätte blind finden können, der Weg war kaum noch zu erkennen. Zu ihrem Glück war der Wald nur relativ klein, denn etwas mulmig war Sprotte schon zumute alleine zwischen den dunklen Bäumen. Als Sprotte tiefer in den Wald hineinging hörte sie schon bald, dass die Party im vollem Gange war. Und als sie näher an das Baumhaus heran kam fiel ihr Blick auf hier und da aufflackernde Lichter. Alle Wege, die zum Baumhaus führten, waren gesäumt von geschnitzten Kürbissen, die mit Kerzen gefüllt waren. Manche schnitten schaurige Fratzen, andere hatten lustige Gesichter. Sprotte erkannte sofort Steves und Tortes künstlerische Fähigkeiten. Es sah wunderschön aus und war sehr praktisch, da es die Gäste abhielt über hochragende Wurzeln zu stolpern. Unten um das Baumhaus herum standen mehrere Feuerkörbe und kleine Grüppchen von Leuten um sie herum gedrängt. Oben auf der Plattform schien die Party ebenfalls schon gut besucht zu sein. 

Als Sprotte endlich die Leiter des Baumhaus erreicht hatte, traf sie auf Maya, die gerade die Leiter herunter geklettert kam. Maya hatte einen roten Jumpsuit an, trug eine braune Perücke aus der Katzenohren hervor schauten und falsche Krallen schmückten ihre Finger. Sprotte erkannte sofort, dass Maya sich als Catra aus der Serie She-Ra verkleidet hatte, aber auch nur weil Wilma seit Wochen über nichts anderes mehr sprach. 

“Hey Maya, cooles Kostüm,” begrüßte Sprotte sie. 

“Danke,” grinste Maya. “Deins ist auch cool, hast du dich mit Fred abgesprochen?”

Sprotte, die gerade ihre Hand auf die erste Sprosse der Baumhausleiter gepackt hatte, hielt erstaunt inne. 

“Was?” fragte sie verwirrt. Wieso sollte sie sich mit Fred abgesprochen haben? Alles was sie zu Fred gesagt hatte war, dass sie sich auf die Party freute. Aber abgesprochen hatten sie nichts. 

“Na, weil er auch grün angezogen ist und Pfeil und Bogen hat” erklärte Maya. “Ich glaube er soll Robin Hood sein und da du auch grün bist und Pfeil und Bogen hast dachte ich ihr hättet euch abgesprochen.” 

Sprotte wurde blass. Es gab zwei Arten von Leuten, die ihre Halloweenkostüme koordinierten: Geschwister oder Paare. Wenn Fred fast das gleiche Kostüm anhatte wie Sprotte, Basti nicht da war und alle wussten, dass Fred wieder single war, dann würde das bestimmt zu Geflüster führen. 

“Ne, das ist bloß Zufall,” stammelte Sprotte. Maya schien nicht aufzufallen wie sehr ihre Bemerkung Sprotte aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte. Wortwörtlich, für Sprotte, die eh schon an Höhenangst litt, schien es unmöglich die Steile leiter zum Baumhaus zu erklimmen. Von oben drangen Musik, Gelächter und Stimmengewirr nach unten. 

“Oh echt? Witzig,” sagte Maya und holte ihr Handy heraus. “Sag mal, hast du auf deinem Weg Wilma gesehen? Sie hat mir geschrieben sie hätte sich leicht verlaufen und ob ich sie abholen könnte?”

Sprotte zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wilma kannte den Wald besser als die wilden Hühner und Pygmäen zusammen. Egal wie hell oder dunkel es war, Sprotte fand zwar blind zum Baumhaus, Wilma aber konnte den gesamten Wald navigieren ohne ihre Augen öffnen zu müssen. 

“Hab ich leider nicht,” sagte sie amüsiert. “Aber ich bin sicher du findest sie schon. Der Wald ist ja nicht so groß.”

Maya nickte, schien aber dennoch etwas besorgt zu sein. “Dann gehe ich sie mal suchen,” verabschiedete sich von Sprotte.

Sprotte schaute ihr kurz nach und wunderte sich was Wilma wohl vorhatte. Vielleicht wollte sie vor der Party einfach alles mit Maya abklären, denn Alkohol, verknallt sein, Parties und ganz besonders Halloween waren keine gute Mischung. 

Sprotte atmete tief ein und begann die schwindelerregende Leiter hinauf zu klettern. Was sonst schon für Sprotte eine Herausforderung war gestaltete sich in ihrem langem Kleid mit Pfeil und Bogen auf dem Rücken als fast unmöglich. Dankbar griff Sprotte nach der Hand, die sich ihr von der Plattform entgegen streckte und sie hoch zog als sie auf den letzten paar Sprossen angekommen war. 

“Danke schö-....”, das danke blieb Sprotte im Hals stecken als sie sah, wer sie hochgezogen hatte. Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand Fred, seine Hand noch fest um ihre geschlungen, sein Gesicht so rot wie seine Haare. Ihm war scheinbar auch nicht bewusst gewesen wen er da hochgezogen hatte. 

“Hi,” hauchte er. 

“Hi,” hauchte Sprotte zurück. Sie hatte Freds Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen. Wie immer durchbohrten seine grünen Auge ihre, und Sprotte konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Vermutlich vom klettern, wollte sie sich einreden, aber eine Handbreite entfernt von Fred war es unmöglich sich irgendetwas ein zu reden. 

“Du siehst…,” fing Fred an wurde jedoch sofort von einer quietschenden Frieda unterbrochen. 

“Sprotte, da bist du ja!” rief sie und zog Sprotte in eine Umarmung. Frieda hatte ein weißes Kleid mit Cape an, bleich geschminkte Haut und ihr schwarzes Haar war kunstvoll hoch drapiert. Sie passte mit ihrem Kostüm perfekt zu Willi, den Sprotte auf deren anderen Seite der Plattform erspähte. Als Frieda sie wieder losließ, hatte sie den Bann zwischen Fred und Sprotte gebrochen.

“Toll siehst du aus,” sagte sie zu Sprotte, “wo ist denn Basti?”

“Kommt nicht. Noch in Berlin,” murmelte Sprotte, die sich immer noch nicht wieder erholt hatte von was das auch immer mit Fred gerade gewesen war. Fred schien sich inzwischen wieder gefangen zu haben und grinste. 

“Dann hat das Oberhuhn ja mehr Zeit für ihren Hühnerhaufen,” sagte er. “Punsch und andere Getränke sind da drüben,” Fred deute auf das andere ende der Plattform, “wenn du Musikwünsche hast musst du noch eine Etage höher klettern und Torte an seinem DJ Tisch besuchen.” 

Sprotte nickte nur. Und wenn davon das Schicksal der Welt abhängen würde, Sprotte würde niemals noch eine Etage höher im Baumhaus klettern. 

“Na dann viel Spaß,” sagte Fred und wand sich seinen anderen Gästen zu. Er schien sehr beschwingt zu sein, dafür, dass jedesmal wenn ihn Sprotte in den Herbstferien gesehn hatte, Fred vorsichhin gegrummelt hatte. Sprottes rechte Hand kribbelte immer noch leicht. 

“Komm,” sagte Frieda und zog Sprotte an ihrem Arm. “Trude und Melanie sind auch schon da. Nur Wilma fehlt noch.” 

“Die versucht gerade Maya im Wald zu verführen,” scherzte Sprotte und trottete Frieda hinterher.

  
  


***

Ganz unrecht hatte Sprotte tatsächlich nicht. Wilma hatte sich nicht verlaufen. Selbst wenn sie sich anstrengen würde, könnte sie sich im Wald nicht verlaufen. Nervös ging sie auf und ab. Wilma hatte den Entschluss gefasst, Maya ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Es war unmöglich ansonsten für Wilma auf die Party zu gehen. Was wenn Maya mit ihr tanzen wollte? Oder Maya die Art Mädchen war, die zum Spaß oder für die Aufmerksamkeit von Jungs andere Mädchen küsste? Maya schien zwar überhaupt nicht diese Art Mensch zu sein, aber Wilma konnte einfach nicht mehr. Sie war sich sicher, wenn Maya sie noch einmal umarmen würde, würde Wilma implodieren. Nein, Wilma musste es beenden, hier und jetzt. 

“Hab dich gefunden,” sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr plötzlich und Wilma zuckte zusammen. 

“Sorry, wollte dich nicht erschrecken,” lachte Maya und strahlte Wilma an. “Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween,” stotterte Wilma zurück. Maya ihre Gefühle zu gestehen war eine Sache, aber musste sich Maya ausgerechnet auch noch als Wilmas Lieblingscharakter verkleiden?

“Komm, gehen wir zur Party,” sagte Maya und streckte ihr Hand aus als wollte sie, dass Wilma ihre Hand ergriff. Wilma fühlte wie die Panik in ihr hochstieg, sie war so nervös, dass sie sich hätte übergeben können. Jetzt oder nie. 

“Ich mag Mädchen!” platze es aus ihr heraus. Maya blieb stehen und schaute Wilma verwundert an. 

“Ich mag Mädchen,” wiederholte Wilma mit zittriger Stimme. Maya machte einen Schritt auf Wilma zu. Wilma spürte wie sie Gänsehaut bekam. 

“Okay,” sage Maya ruhig und machte einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Wilma. Sie stand inzwischen verdammt nah und Wilmas Herz klopfte als würde sie einen Marathon laufen. Aber Wilma stand komplett still. 

“Und...und ich mag dich!” fügte Wilma leise hinzu. So jetzt war es raus. Niedergeschlagen schaute Wilma auf den Boden. Jede Sekunde würde Maya angewidert sagen, dass sie Wilma nie wiedersehen wollte. Dass Wilma ja ekelhaft war. Wie konnte sie es wagen, sich auch nur ein zu bilden, dass…

Maya legte ihren Zeigefinger sanft unter Wilmas Kinn und brachte Wilma dazu sie anzusehen. Das ander Mädchen stand direkt vor ihr, Wilma konnte jede einzelne Sommersprosse in Mayas Gesicht sehen. Zu Wilmas Überraschung schien Maya nicht sauer zu sein. 

“Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen,” sagte Maya, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Und dann küsste sie auf einmal Wilma. Für eine Sekunde war Wilma zu überrumpelt um den Kuss zu erwidern, doch dann trafen ihre Lippen perfekt die Lippen von Maya, Wilmas Hand befand sich plötzlich in Mayas Haar und Maya schlang ihren Arm um Wilma und zog sie näher an sich heran. Wilma fühlte sich als würde sich jedes Atom ihres Körpers in einen glühenden Funken verwandeln und in den Sternenhimmel schweben.

Für Wilmas Geschmack war der Kuss viel zu schnell vorbei. Mayas Hände vielen von Wilmas Hüfte ab nur um sich in Wilmas Händen wieder zu finden. Maya sah sie sanft an. 

“Aber du stehst doch auf Jungs?” war das erste was Wilma wieder sagen konnte und wollte sich gleich dafür hauen. Wie wäre es gewesen mit, _ das war toll _ ,  _ können wir das noch mal wiederholen _ , oder  _ wow du bist der Wahnsinn _ . Zum Glück lachte Maya nur. 

“Ja, ich steh auf Jungs,” sagte sie und Wilmas Herz sank. “Genauso wie ich auf Mädchen oder nicht binäre Menschen stehe.” Wilma schaute sie erstaunt an. 

“Mann, man könnte meinen ihr Dorfkinder habt noch nie was von Bisexualität gehört,” zog sie Maya auf. 

Oh. Wilma kam sich schon fast dumm vor. Sie war so fest davon ausgegangen, dass sie die einzige nicht heterosexuelle Person an der Schule war, dass sie es überhaupt nicht in betracht gezogen hatte, dass Maya bi hätte sein können. 

“Das heißt du magst mich auch?” brachte sie schließlich hervor und Maya lachte wieder. 

“Nein, ich hab dich gerade geküsst und seit Wochen mit dir geflirtet, weil ich dich so doof finde,” neckte sie Wilma. Wilma wurde rot. 

“Hey,” sagte Maya und strich Wilma eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. “Ich kann dich gerne nochmal küssen, wenn dich das besser überzeugt.” Als Antwort war es diesmal Wilma, die Maya küsste. 

***

Sprotte lehnte gerade an der Reling neben Melanie und nippte an ihrem Punsch als Wilma und Maya zurück auf die Party kamen. Melanie, inzwischen braun gebrannt von ihrem Urlaub und als Elle Woods von  _ Natürlich Blond _ verleidet, stieß Sprotte aufgeregt an und Sprotte folgte ihrem Blick. 

“Oh mein Gott, die beiden halten Händchen, wie süß,” quietsche Melanie. Wilma warf den beiden ein schüchternes Lächeln zu und ging mit Maya auf die Tanzfläche wo bereits Frieda mit Willi und Trude mit Steve tanzten. 

Sprotte schmunzelte und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Punsch. Torte hatte wirklich verdammt viel Zucker reingepackt. Sprotte konnte den Alkohol kaum schmecken, aber wie sie Sprotte kannt war das Verhältnis Alkohol zu Zucker vermutlich 1:1. Zumindestens merkte Sprotte wie sie sich deutlich entspannte. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. 

“Da geht dann wohl dein Abiballdate,” sagte sie zu Melanie und Melanie nickte. 

“Das stimmt wohl, aber ich freu mich echt für die beiden,” meinte Melanie. “Wilma muss uns alles ganz genau Montag erzählen!”

Auch Sprotte war neugierig wie es dazu gekommen war, dass Maya jetzt mit Wilma tanzte. 

“Ich glaube ich mache mir mal einen Marshmallow,” sagte Melanie, “kommst du mit?”

Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf. Die Leiter hinunter klettern war doppelt so schlimm sie rauf zu klettern. Vor allem müsste Sprotte ja nach dem Marshmellow auch wieder auf die Plattform zurück klettern. Nein danke.

“Ich bring dir einen mit,” sagte Melanie, die wusste wie sehr Sprotte Marshmallows liebte und verschwand. Melanie war echt eine gute Freundin. Sprotte hielt sich weiterhin an ihrem Becher fest und schaute den anderen beim Tanzen zu. 

“Na, sind die anderen Hühner alle ausgeflogen,” Fred ließ sich plötzlich neben sie fallen. Seine Ellbogen stützen ihn auf der Reling ab und genau wie Sprotte betrachtete er die Tanzfläche. Das Kribbeln in Sprottes Körper wurde plötzlich viel stärker. 

“Haha,” sagte sie und rollte mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte Fred mal wieder einen dummen Spruch auf Lager. Sie standen beide still nebeneinander für eine Weile. Dann brach Fred endlich das Schweigen.

“Tut mir Leid, dass ich in letzter Zeit so abwesend gewesen bin,” entschuldigte er sich. “Ich hatte einfach viel um die Ohren und war gestresst. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir nicht mehr dazu gekommen sind über  _ Parasite  _ zu diskutieren.” 

“Schon gut,” sagte Sprotte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Fred rieb sich nervös mit der Hand über den Nacken. Das Erstaunliche war, Sprotte meinte es tatsächlich so. Auch wenn sie am Anfang des Tages noch schlecht auf Fred zusprechen war, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat. Bei einer aufrichtigen Entschuldigung fiel es Sprotte schwer länger genervt von Fred zu sein. 

“Aber, dass du meine Kostümidee geklaut hast, verzeihe ich dir nicht so einfach,” scherzte sie und Fred lachte. Sprottes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Verdammt, dachte sie, warum musste er nur so ein tolles Lachen haben! 

“Tja wir können nur froh sein, dass ich mich gegen das Kleid entschieden habe,” witzelte Fred. “Das hätte mir nämlich viel besser gestanden als dir.”

Mit gespielter Empörung haute Sprotte Fred auf den Arm und die beiden kicherten. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol, vielleicht auch die alberne Stimmung zwischen den beiden, aber Fred fragte plötzlich, “Möchtest du Tanzen?”

Sprotte hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen. Tanzen? Mit Fred? Das letzte mal zusammen getanzt hatten sie….auf der Klassenfahrt. Bevor alles schief ging. Sprotte war hin und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite kniff ihr Magen an die Erinnerungen an die Klassenfahrt und sie war schon fast wieder sauer auf Fred. Auf der anderen Seite wollte sie mit Fred tanzen. So verlegen wie er vor ihr stand, ihrem Blick ausweichend. Ach verdammt. 

“Okay,” sagte sie. Fred schaute erstaunt auf und fing an zu lächeln. 

“Okay,” sagte er. Beide bewegten sich zögerlich auf die Tanzfläche. 

Kaum hatten sie diese erreicht verklang das letzte, schmissige Lied. Statt einem tanzbaren Popsong mit schnellem Beat, erklang eine langsame, melancholische Melodie. Die Paare um Fred und Sprotte rückten näher zusammen und fingen an zu schunkeln. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel sah Sprotte wie Wilma und Maya sich küssten. Frieda schmiegte ihren Kopf an Willis Brust, und auch Trude und Steve waren eng umschlungen. Sprotte stieg die röte wieder ins Gesicht, Fred ging es ähnlich. 

“Wir müssen nicht…” fing er an.

“Schon gut,” unterbrach ihn Sprotte und legte zögerlich ihre Arme um seinen Hals, seine Hände fanden ihre Hüfte. Sie passten perfekt zusammen. Sprotte musste sich nicht auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellen und Fred sich nicht verkrümmen. Langsam schwankten sie im Takt hin und her. Sprotte wusste nicht genau wo sie hinsehen sollte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die Kraft hatte in Freds Augen zu schauen. Dann würde sie entweder anfangen zu weinen, oder schlimmer vielleicht in versuchung kommen ihn zu küssen. Fred schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Beide starrten sie auf ihre Füße. Sprotte versuchte sich auf den Text des Liedes zu konzentrieren. 

_ “But if I just showed up at your party _

_ Would you have me? Would you want me? _

_ Would you tell me to go fuck myself _

_ Or lead me to the garden? _

_ In the garden, would you trust me _

If I told you it was just a summer thing?

I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything

But I know I miss you”

Ein schwerwiegender Fehler. Sprotte fühlte sich nur noch unbehaglicher. Warum musste der Liedtext so verdammt genau auf ihre Situation passen. Freds Griff auf ihren Hüften wurde fester, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Er schien mit etwas zu kämpfen. 

“Sprotte,” sagte er schließlich und Sprotte zwang sich in anzusehen. In dem Moment in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen hatte Sprotte das Gefühl, sie würde vom Baumhaus fallen. 

_ “Betty, I know where it all went wrong _

_ Your favorite song was playing” _

  
  


“Ich…,” setzte Fred wieder an. 

“Ja?” fragte sie. 

“Ich...ich,” plötzlich änderte sich Freds Gesicht ausdruck. Statt nervös sah er nur noch enttäuscht aus. 

“Ich glaube da ist jemand für dich,” sagte er und ließ von Sprotte ab. 

Sprotte war verwirrt und wollte protestieren, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter tippte. 

“Überraschung,” sagte Basti, der auf einmal hinter Sprotte aufgetaucht war. 

“Oh, hi,” Sprotte konnte nur schwer die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme verbergen. Basti fiel es scheinbar nicht auf. Warum war sie überhaupt enttäuscht. Sie sollte sich eigentlich freuen, dass Basti hier war. Ja, warum war er denn eigentlich hier? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen (Sprotte hoffte sehr, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte), sagte Basti, “Ich habe einen Zug früher genommen.” Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und legte seine Arme ebenfalls um ihre Hüfte.    
  


“Danke, dass du mit ihr getanzt hast Fred, aber jetzt ist Partnerwechsel,” grinste Basti und Fred machte einen Schritt nach hinten. Sprotte hatte das starke Bedürfnis ihre Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, doch Basti fing bereits an zu schunkeln, war aber überhaupt nicht im Takt der Musik.

_ “From the far side of the gym _

_ I was nowhere to be found” _

“Aw, Basti, das ist aber süß von dir,” zwang sich Sprotte zu sagen und legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine Schultern. Es war ja auch süß, warum freute sie sich dann nicht. Basti zog Sprotte näher an sich heran und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Er musste sich ziemlich nach unten beugen und irgendwie lag sein Kopf nicht besonders bequem auf Sprottes Schulter.

_ “I hate the crowds, you know that _

_ Plus, I saw you dance with him” _

Sprotte konnte fühlen wie ihr schlecht wurde. Basti hörte auf zu tanzen, hatte seine Hände aber immer noch auf Sprottes Hüfte. Zumindest versuchte er Sprotte weiterhin fest zu halten, doch seine Hände rutschen immer wieder von dem Samtstoff ihres Kleides ab.

“Ugh, ich hasse Taylor Swift,” sagte Basti und gab endlich auf seine Hände auf Sprottes Hüfte zu lassen. Stattdessen nahme er ihre Hand in seine. Sprotte zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Eigentlich mochte sie Taylor Swift ganz gerne, aber hatte nicht die Energie eine Diskussion darüber anzufangen. 

“Ich bin echt müde Charlie” sagte Basti. “Wollen wir nach Hause?” 

Sprotte nickte, sie war dankbar, dass sie von der Party weg konnte. “Aber nur, wenn wir uns unten noch einen Marshmallow holen,” fügte sie hinzu. 

Basti seufzte. “Weißt du wie ungesund die für dich sind?” fragte er. Aber als er Sprottes sah sagte er, “Na gut, einer kann ja nicht schaden.”

Als Sprotte Basti zur Leiter folgte, spürte sie Freds Blick in ihrem Nacken. Was wäre passiert, wenn Basti nicht aufgetaucht wäre, fragte sich Sprotte. Was hatte ihr Fred sagen wollen? Sprotte schüttelte ihren Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf die Leiter. Es war egal, sagte sie sich. Fred wollte nichts von ihr, sie hatte ihm den Seitensprung nie verziehen und sie hatte Basti. Es war egal, dass ihre Knie weich wurden wenn Fred sie ansah. Oder dass sie in seiner Nähe Herzrhythmusstörungen hatte. Und es war total egal, dass sie nichts lieber wollte als wieder mit Fred auf der Tanzfläche zu stehen. 

Unten angekommen, nahm Basti Sprottes Hand wieder in seine. Bastis Hand war leicht klamm und auf einmal kam sie Sprotte viel zu groß und schwer vor. Es ist mir egal, sagte sie sich wieder. Wenn dich das besser heute Nacht schlafen lässt, flüsterte die kleine, fiese Stimme. Nein, tut es nicht, dachte Sprotte. 


	10. Eine alternative Art Schmetterlinge aus dem Bauch zu kriegen

Sprotte wachte am nächsten Tag mit Kopfschmerzen auf. Dabei hatte sie doch gar nicht so viel Alkohol auf der Party getrunken. Sie richtete sich auf und stöhnte. Nicht nur ihr Kopf tat ihr weh, sonder sie hatte auch ein Stechen im Herz. Ob man wohl auch einen Kater im Herzen bekommen konnte, wunderte sich Sprotte. Vielleicht Muskelkater von zu vielem und zu schnellem Schlagen.   
  
Basti schnarchte seelig neben ihr. Stöhnend ließ sich Sprotte wieder neben ihn ins Bett fallen und ließ die letzte Nacht revue passieren. Ein Lächeln kroch über ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte wie sie mit Fred getanzt hatte. Es war schön gewesen. Wenn nicht Basti gekommen wäre. Basti. Sprotte drehte ihren Kopf zu Basit um und hatte sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr wurde übel. Es war nicht so als hätte sie Basti betrogen. Sie hatte lediglich mit Fred getanzt. Es war harmlos gewesen. Nicht so harmlos war die Enttäuschung, die sie gefühlt hatte als Basti aufgetaucht war. Es war als hätte Basti den Strom abgestellt, den Sprottes Herz zum rasen gebraucht hatte. Warum hatte sie sich nicht gefreut ihn zu sehen?   
  
Bevor Sprotte noch weiter grübeln konnte vibrierte ihr Handy. Bitte lass es eine Nachricht von Frieda sein, dachte Sprotte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass eine Nachricht von Fred gefährlich sein könnte. Zu ihrem Pech war es Freds Name, der auf ihrem Display aufleuchtete.   
  
**War schön, dass du letzte Nacht da warst.**  
  
Sprotte wurde nur noch schlechter. Instinktiv flüchtete sie ins Bad und musste sich prompt übergeben. Das ist auch eine Art die Schmetterlinge aus dem Bauch zu kriegen, dachte sie und sank jämmerlich neben der Toilette zusammen. Erschöpft lehnte sie ihr Stirn gegen den kühlen Rand der Badewanne.   
  
Es klopfte an der Badezimmertür. Scheinbar hatte sie Basit aufgeweckt. Auf die Frage, ob er reinkommen dürfte, gab Sprotte nur ein klägliches ja von sich. Basti öffnete die Tür und ließ sich neben Sprotte nieder. Er hatte ihr ein Glas Wasser mitgebracht, welches Sprotte dankbar entgegen nahm. Während sie halb verdurstet das Wasser trank, streichelte er ihr sanft über den Rücken. Es war so eine rührende Geste, dass Sprotte ein einziger Haufen Gänsehaut hätte sein müssen, oder sich unter Strom gesetzt hätte fühlen müssen. Alles was sie fühlte war ein all vertrautes ziehen in ihrer Magengrube.   
  
“Danke,” sagte sie nachdem sie das Wasser ausgetrunken hatte und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf den Badewannenrand. Basti nahm ihr das Glas ab und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sprotte spürte nichts.   


“Du bist unglaublich,” sagte er.   
  
“Weil ich von zwei Gläsern Punsch einen Kater habe?” fragte sie verwirrt.   


Basti Lachte. “Nein. Weil du selbst mit einem Kater noch das schönste Mädchen bist, das ich kenne.”   
  
“Dann musst du nicht viele Mädchen kennen,” presste Sprotte zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als würde dort gerade das Video zu Miley Cyrus Wrecking Ball gedreht werden. Basti schaute sie nur bewundernd an. Sprotte fühlte sich unwohl. Seine Augen glänzten richtig.   
  
“Ich liebe dich!” sagte er schließlich.   
  
Sprotte musste sich erneut übergeben. Wenn es nicht ihr eigenes Leben gewesen wäre, hätte Sprotte über das komödiantische Timing gelacht. Aber ihr war nicht nach Lachen zu mute. Gefühle schlugen ihr scheinbar noch mehr auf den Magen als Punsch.  
  
“Sorry,” stammelte sie. Ein Schwall Erbrochenes war nicht gerade was man sich als Antwort auf _ich liebe dich_ vorstellt. Sag es zurück, spornte sie sich selber an. Sag _ich liebe dich_ zurück. Doch die Worte wollten nicht kommen. Wieso konnte sie es nicht sagen? Vermutlich war der Kater schuld, vermutlich brauchte sie einfach einen klaren Kopf um es zurück zu sagen. Basti schien es nicht zu stören.   
  
“Ich mach dir mal einen magenfreundlichen Kräutertee,” sagte er und ließ Sprotte allein im Bad zurück. Langsam kroch Sprotte wieder in ihr Bett. Auf ihrem Kissen lag immer noch ihr Handy mit der Nachricht von Fred. Bevor sie sich wieder übergeben musste, steckte Sprotte ihr Handy schnell unter ihr Bett. Was war nur los mit ihr?  
  
Basti kam kurz darauf mit einer Tasse Kräutertee herein und setzte sich zu Sprotte aufs Bett. Jetzt war der perfekte Moment um _ich liebe dich_ zurück zu sagen dachte Sprotte und setzte an. Doch alles was aus ihrem Mund kam war ein heißeres Danke. Basti lächelte sie sanft an.   
  
“Auch wenn ich dich den ganzen Tag gerne bepumpeln würde, muss ich los,” sagte er nachdem Sprotte an ihrem Tee genippt hatte. Er schmeckte scheußlich. “Ich hab meiner Ma versprochen, dass ich mit ihr Frühstücke und ihr alles über Berlin erzähle.”  
  
Sprotte nickte nur und versuchte mehr von dem widerlichen Tee zu trinken. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie war froh, dass Basti los musste. Sie brauchte Ruhe und musste nachdenken.  
  
“Ich hol dich morgen ab, ja?” verabschiedete sich Basti und gab ihr keinen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor er verschwand. Der Kuss schmeckte nach Zahnpasta. Sprotte zwang sich ihren nächsten Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Sie versuchte logisch an die Situation heranzugehen. Die kalten, harten Fakten lauteten wie folgt:  
  
Sprotte war mit Basti zusammen. Basti liebte Sprotte. Sprotte konnte aus nicht geklärten Gründen nicht _ich liebe dich_ _auch_ sagen. Sprotte hatte mit Fred getanzt. Während des Tanzens war Sprotte überzeugt gewesen eine Herzrhythmusstörung zu haben. Basti hatte bei ihr kein Herzrasen verursacht.   
  
Sprotte hatte Angst den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Denn dann hätte sie zu dem Entschluss kommen müssen, dass Basti ihr noch nie Herzrasen gegeben hatte. Basti schien Sprotte eher zu beruhigen. Alles mit ihm war ein ruhiges Gefühl, ein stetiges Gefühl. Keine Aufregung, keine Nervosität, nichts. Basti war am Anfang dazu da gewesen Sprottes Schmerz zu betäuben. Nur manchmal hatte Sprotte das Gefühl, dass Basti sie nie aufgehört hatte zu betäuben.  
  
Aber das musste ja noch lange nicht bedeuten, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Sprotte hatte einfach noch nie i ich liebe dich gesagt, kein Wunder, dass es ihr schwer fiel. Basti gab ihr Halt und Sicherheit und sie vertraute Basti. Und es war eine bessere Idee mit jemandem zusammen zu seinen, der einem kein Herzrasen gab, aber dem man vertrauen konnte. Mit Basti zusammen zu sein war eine kluge Entscheidung, Sprotte war sich sicher.   
  
Glücklich zu diesem Entschluss gekommen zu sein schlief Sprotte wieder ein. Freds Nachricht ignorierte sie. Ebenso wie die kleine fiese Stimme, die flüsterte, vielleicht liebst du ihn einfach auch nicht.  
  


*******

  
  
“Bisexuell? Man sind wir doof, da hätten wir ja auch drauf kommen könne,” hörte Sprotte Frieda am Montag morgen sagen als sie ihre Freundinnen vor dem Unterricht begrüßte. Wilma erzählt gerade in jedem einzelnen Detail wie sie mit Maya zusammengekommen war. Frieda hatte durchaus Recht. So klein ihre Stadt war, solche Hinterwäldler waren die wilden Hühner nun auch nicht.   
  
“Spätestens bei ihrem bisexuellen Pride Sticker, hätte es uns vielleicht auffallen sollen,” sagte Trude und alle lachten. Alle bis auf Melanie. Melanie starte in die Leere vor sich hin, Augenbrauen zusammengezogen als wäre sie tief in Gedanken.   
  
“Alles okay Melli?” fragte Sprotte und Melanie schreckte hoch.   
  
“Hmm? Oh ja, alles bestens,” sagte sie schnell. Sprotte war sich nicht sicher, ob das Stimme. Auch die anderen schienen nicht sonderlich überzeugt.   
  
“Jetzt sag nicht, dass du biphobisch bist,” sagte Frieda mit strengem Blick.   
  
“Was? Nein, nein überhaupt nicht,” antworte Melanie erschrocken. “Ich bin keine dumme 14-jährige mehr.” Sie schaute kurz auf ihre Uhr und fügte dann hinzu, “ich muss los. Biounterricht!”   
  
Sprotte schaute ebenfalls auf ihre Uhr. Die erste Stunde würde erst in 10 Minuten anfangen, doch Melanie war schon weg.   
  
“Eigenartig,” sagte Trude. “Was sie wohl hat?”  
  
“Vielleicht ist sie traurig, dass sie die einzige von uns ist, die noch single ist?” schlug Wilma vor. Das erschien auch den anderen logisch. Sie plauderten noch weiter über die Party, aber zu Sprottes Erleichterung fragte niemand nach Fred und ihr. Vielleicht war es den anderen gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie und Fred zusammen getanzt hatten. Sprotte hatte sich immerhin so gefühlt, als wären sie die beiden einzigen auf der Tanzfläche gewesen. Als hätte die Welt um sie herum still gestanden.  
  
“Basti hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt,” platzte es aus Sprotte heraus. Sie brauchte Ablenkung von ihren Gedanken.   
  
“Awwww Sprotte,” Frieda strahlte. Trude sah aus, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen und Wilma klopfte Sprotte stolz auf die Schulter.   
  
“Wie romantisch,” seufzte Trude. Sprotte lachte zur verwirrung ihrer Freundinen.   
  
“Na ja, wenn du den Badezimmerfußboden nach dem ich mich übergeben habe für romantisch hellst.” Das brachte auch die anderen so zum Lachen, dass sie fast das Klingelzeichen überhöhten. Widerwillig begaben sie sich in ihre Kurse.   
  
Zu Sprottes Erleichterung war Fred nicht da. Vermutlich hatte er einen Zwei Tage Kater. Sprotte hatte immer noch nicht auf seine Nachricht geantwortet. Größtenteils, weil sie nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte. Wenn sie einfach nur, ich auch zurück schrieb sendete es ein Signal. Nämlich, dass sie gerne mit Fred getanzt hatte. Dass sie vielleicht wieder gerne mit ihm tanzen würde. Sprotte hatte Angst, dass die zwei kleinen Worte förmlich _DU BRINGST MICH DAZU DINGE ZU FÜHLEN, DIE ICH SONST NIE FÜHLE_ , schreien würden. Instinktiv griff Sprotte nach Bastis Hand unterm Tisch. Er gab ihr ein kurzes Lächeln und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. Sprotte hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, _ich liebe dich_ , zurück zu sagen. Es war gut, dass Fred heute nicht da war.   
  
Als Fred am Dienstag wieder nicht da war, dachte Sprotte, dass er sich vielleicht erkältet hatte. Am Mittwoch erschien es ihr doch schon etwas seltsam. Und als Fred am Donnerstag immer noch nicht in der Schule war, antwortete Sprotte endlich auf seine Nachricht. Auf ihre einfach Frage, wo er sei, antwortete Fred nicht. Freitag kam und immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von Fred. Sprotte war besorgt.   
  
Wo war Fred?


	11. Der Unglaublich Hulk vs. Sprotte

Sprotte starrte unruhig auf ihr Handy. Hätte sie Fred früher auf seine Nachricht geantwortet, wüsste sie jetzt vielleicht wo er war. Das Schlimmste war, dass niemand sonst sich Sorgen machte. Steve und Willi schienen entspannt in den Pausen bei Trude und Frieda stehen. Die Lehrer hatte auch nicht danach gefragt, wo Fred denn war. Es fühlte sich so an als hätte Fred nie existiert. 

Sprotte musst jeglichen Drang unterdrücken nicht zu Willi und Steve rüber stürzen, sie zu packen, zu schütteln und zu verlangen, dass sie ihr sagen würden wo Fred war. Sprotte hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie hasste Telefonieren, es gab fast nichts schlimmeres für sie, aber entschlossen wählte sie Freds Telefonnummer. Sie war schon fast beruhigt als der normale Klingelton ertönte und nicht eine mechanische Stimme ihr mitteilte  _ kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer _ . Das Tuten kam Sprotte wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor, dann endlich nahm jemand ab. 

“Sprotte?” fragte Fred am anderen Ende der Leitung und Sprotte atmete aus. 

“Wo zur Hölle bist du und warum hast du mir nicht auf meine Whatsapp geantwortet?” fauchte sie. Zu ihrer Überraschung fing Fred an zu lachen.

“Ich wusste du würdest es vergessen,” sagte er. “Ich bin doch zum Schüleraustausch in Manchester.” 

Schüleraustausch? In Manchester? Sprotte erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Frau Rose vor den Sommerferien so etwas erwähnt hatte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich Fred dafür beworben hatte. 

“Oh,” war alles was sie antworten konnte. Fred lachte nur noch mehr. 

“Das wollte ich dir auf der Party noch sagen, weil ich ganz sicher war, dass du es vergessen hattest,” Sprotte konnte förmlich hören wie er in den Hörer grinste. 

“Oh,” war schon wieder alles was sie heraus bekam, fast wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Das hatte ihr Fred auf der Party sagen wollen? Sprotte spürte wie die Enttäuschung ihren ganzen Körper überkam. Warum war sie bloß enttäuscht? Was sonst hätte Fred ihr denn bitte sagen sollen. 

“Und das Gemüse?” flüsterte sie fast. 

“Bringt mein Großvater noch heute bei deiner Oma vorb-... _ Fred are you coming? _ ” Fred wurde von einer Mädchenstimme unterbrochen. “Sorry, Sprotte ich muss los,” ohne sich weiter zu verabschieden hatte Fred aufgelegt. Sprotte hatte das Gefühl ihr hatte jemand in den Magen geschlagen und gleichzeitig ihre Venen in Brand gesteckt. Dieses Gefühl kannte Sprotte nur allzu gut, auch wenn es ewig her war, dass sie es zuletzt gespürt hatte. Sie war eifersüchtig. 

Eifersüchtig auf die Stimme eines Mädchens, dass sie noch nie gesehn hatte. Eifersüchtig weil diese fremde Stimme mit Fred gesprochen hatte. Ihrem Ex-Freund, mit dem sie seit drei Jahren nicht mehr zusammen war. Obwohl sie gerade einen festen Freund hatte. Ein fester Freund, der seine Arme um andere, wunderschöne Mädchen legen konnte und Sprotte spürte nichts. Nicht mal den kleinsten Hauch von Eifersucht. 

Sprotte hätte sich am liebsten geohrfeigt. Bloß nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken. Einfach die Gefühle nehmen, in eine eine Kiste packen, Kiste vergraben, Beton drüber gießen und ein 13 Stöckiges Hochhaus drüber bauen. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war eine Tiefenanalyse über ihre Gefühle für Basti und ihre Beziehung.

Schnell huschte Sprotte hinüber zu dem kleinen Grüppchen das ihre Freunde geformt hatten. Während Sprotte telefoniert hatte, hatten sich auch Basti Wilma und Maya da zu gesellt. Sprotte ignorierte Basti direkt und sprach Frieda an. 

“Hey, kannst du mir am Samstag auf dem Markt helfen, da Fred ja in Manchester ist?” fragte Sprotte. Dass Fred in Manchester war scheinbar allen anderen bekannt zu sein, niemand sah überrascht aus. 

“Oh sorry Sprotte, aber ich hab diesen Samstag Kostümprobe,” sagte Frieda entschuldigend. 

Basti legte seinen Arm um Sprottes Schulter. Sprotte bekam Gänsehaut, aber nicht die angenehme Sorte. 

“Ich kann dir gerne helfen,” sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

“Hast du nicht auch Kostümprobe?” fragte Sprotte schnell. Aber Basti schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. “Ne, ich bin am Sonntag dran.” 

Es wäre mal wieder ein perfekter Moment um  _ ich liebe dich _ zu sagen, aber Sprotte wurde schon wieder schlecht. Sie zwang sich zu lächeln und nickte. Sprotte hätte es wirklich gebrauchen können mit Frieda alleine zu reden. Aber wenn sie jetzt einen Aufstand machte, würde Basti wissen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und Sprotte war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ober wirklich etwas nicht stimmte. Mit der Ausnahme natürlich, dass sie immer noch nicht  _ ich liebe dich  _ zurück gesagt hatte. Vielleicht reagierte sie auch einfach nur über. Sanft lehnte sich Sprotte an Basti an, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an. Einfach alles fühlte sich momentan falsch an. 

Es fühlte sich auch falsch an am Samstag mit Basti auf dem Markt zu stehen. Er war zwar ein guter Verkäufer, aber irgendwie gehörte er hier nicht hin. Selbst, als sich Fred und Sprotte nur angeschwiegen hatten und ignoriert hatten, der Markt war immer ihre Sache gewesen. Und Basti gehörte einfach nicht hierher. Er gehörte nicht auf den Marktplatz und vielleicht gehörte er auch einfach nicht zu Sprotte. Sprotte biss sich auf die Zunge. Seit Halloween hatte sie immer öfter solche Gedanken. Es musste schließlich einen Grund geben, warum sie nicht  _ ich liebe dich, _ sagen konnte. Aber sie liebte Basti doch. Oder? Wieso war sie so verunsichert? Ein kurzer Tanz mit Fred und plötzlich wackelte das gesamte Fundament ihrer Beziehung. Sprotte wollte es nicht zugeben, aber auchs schon bevor der Halloweenparty hatte sie das Gefühl, dass etwas zwischen Basti und ihr nicht stimmte. Sie war froh, als der Markt vorbei war und Basti zu den Theaterproben musste. 

*******

Fred war am Montag immer noch nicht da. Sprotte beugte sich zu Frieda rüber unter flüsterte, “Sag mal geht der Austausch zwei Wochen?”

Frieda schüttelte ihren Kopf ohne ihre Augen von der Tafel zu nehmen. 

“Nein, vier.” 

“VIER?”    
  


“Shhh!” zischte Frieda. Die anderen Schüler warfen Sprotte neugierige Blicke zu. Zum Glück war Herr Grünbaum gerade los um noch ein paar Seiten zu kopieren. Basti nahm Sprottes Hand instinktiv in seine um sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn er scheinbar nicht an ihrer Unterhaltung mit Frieda interessiert war.    
  


“Vier Wochen?” wiederholte Sprotte diesmal leiser. Der Gedanke daran, Fred einen ganzen Monat nicht zu sehen war...schmerzhaft. Warum sie Fred auf einmal so vermisste, konnte sie sich auch nicht erklären. Vor allem aber, bedeutete das noch mindestens dreimal mit Basti zusammen auf dem Wochenmarkt zu verkaufen. Sprotte wurde blass. Langsam zog sie ihre Hand aus Bastis. 

“Na ja, zwei Wochen in Manchester und dann zwei Wochen mit den Austauschschülern hier,” erklärte Frieda. 

“Oh,” Erleichterung überkam Sprotte. Das heißt nächsten Montag würde Fred wieder da sein. Fred und sein Austauschschüler. Sprotte hoffte nur mit aller Kraft, dass Freds Austauschschüler nicht das Mädchen vom Telefonat war. Sprotte seufzte und versuchte sich wieder auf die Tafel zu konzentrieren. Aber ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Fred und der Baumhausparty ab. Hatte er ihr wirklich nur sagen wollen, dass er nach Manchester gehen würde? 

Die Wocher kroch förmlich vor sich hin. Sprotte schmiss sich in ihre Hausaufgaben, den Unterricht und alles was sie sowohl von Basti als auch Fred abgelenkte. Es zahlte sich aus. Am Ende des Englischunterrichts lobte Frau Rose Sprotte sogar und sagte, dass wenn sie weiter so machte Sprotte vielleicht sogar noch 10 Punkte bekommen konnte.

Immer wenn Basti etwas mit ihr unternehmen wollte, schob Sprotte die Schule vor. Zum Glück war Basti auch sehr mit dem Theaterkurs beschäftigt und so viel es Sprotte nicht schwer ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedesmal wenn sie Basti sah, sang die kleine fiese Stimme in ihrem Kopf _ du liebst ihn nicht, du liebst ihn nicht.  _ Sprotte versuchte die Stimme so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, aber es wurde immer schwerer. 

Den Höhepunkt erreicht das ganze am Samstag auf dem Markt. Eine alte Dame hatte gerade eine große Menge Kartoffeln gekauft und Basti half ihr diese in ihren Rollatorkorb zu packen. Sie lächelte ihn Dankbar an. 

“Ich muss los zur Probe, die letzte Stunde schaffst du doch auch ohne mich oder?” fragte Basti und Sprotte nickte. Sie war froh, dass er heute früher los musste. 

“Bist ein Schatz”, sagte er ihr und schnappte sich seine Sachen. “Ich bring dir heute Abend dafür auch selbstgebackene Kekse mit!” Sprotte wollte keine Kekse. Sie wollte auch gar nicht, dass Basti nach seiner Probe überhaupt vorbei kam. 

“Halten Sie sich den bloß warm,” sagte sie zu Sprotte. “So ein feiner junger Mann ist heute immer seltener.” 

Basti gab Sprotte noch einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange und war weg. Diealte Frau seufzte, “Ach, junge Liebe.” 

Sprotte wurde schon wieder schlecht. Nein, keine junge Liebe, wollte sie rufen. Sie fühlte sich verdammt verloren und verwirrt. 

Sprotte traf eine Entscheidung. 

*******

Sonntag morgen fanden sich die Wilden Hühner wie immer bei Trude beim Frühstück. Es war verdammt kalt, und Sprotte umklammerte dankbar ihr dampfende Tasse Kakao. Trude, Wilma, und Frieda hatten alle dunkle Ringe unter ihren Augen und hielten sich nur mit der Hilfe von sehr, sehr, sehr viel Kaffee wach. Die drei hatten bis spät in die Nacht geprobt. Nur Melanie schien wirklich munter zu sein. Fröhlich plapperte sie vor sich hin. 

“Ich freu mich ja schon so auf die Abiparty nächste Woche,” sagte sie und nahm einen großen Bissen von ihrem Brötchen. “Vor allem, weil dann auch die Austauschschüler da sind. Englische Jungs sind ja immer so süß.” 

Sprotte war froh, dass Melanie wieder ganz sie selbst zu seinen schien. Sie war in letzter Zeit gedanklich so abwesend gewesen, so still. Die anderen hatten sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Aber jetzt wo Melanie von Jungs schwärmte, schien sie wieder ganz die Alte.

“Schade, dass nur statistisch gesehen eher Mädchen auf einen Sprachaustausch gehen,” sagte Wilma. Frieda legte Müde ihren Kopf auf Sprottes Schulter und Trude gähnte. 

“Ach wirklich?” fragte Melanie, ihre Stimme leicht zittrig. Auch Sprotte spürte einen leichten Knoten im ihrem Magen. Sie dachte an die Stimme an Freds Telefon. 

Trude nickte, “war bei meinem Austausch nach Frankreich nicht anders.”

Melanie wurde seltsam blass und sah angespannt aus. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Aber wenn sie noch nicht bereit war den anderen zu erzählen, was mit ihr los war, würden sie sie auch nicht unter Druck setzen. Apropos bereit zu erzählen. Sprotte holte tief Luft. 

“Ich hab mit Basti Schluss gemacht,” sagte Sprotte und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. 

“Was?”

“Oh mein Gott, wann?”   
  


“Wieso?”

Die wilden Hühner sprachen aufgeregt durcheinander. Sprotte versuchte sie zu beruhigen. 

“Ich habe ihn gestern Abend angerufen, und dann haben wir uns getrennt. Die Gefühle waren einfach ausgewaschen,” erklärte Sprotte. “Er hat mir einfach kein Herzrasen gegeben.” 

“Nicht mehr, oder hat er dir noch nie Herzrasen geben,” fragte Trude nach. Sprotte seufzte. 

“Noch nie,” gab sie zu. Sprotte war die ganze Sache ziemlich unangenehm. Ein Grund warum sie mit Basti übers Telefon Schluss gemacht hatte. Es war ziemlich feige gewesen, aber Sprotte wollte es hinter sich bringen, wie das Abziehen eines Pflasters. Das Sprichwort war zwar schnell und schmerzlos, aber Sprotte fand immer, dass das Pflaster schnell abzuziehen immer mehr weh tat. Es hielt nur nicht so lange an. Sie hatte lange genug einfach nur neben Basti her existiert. Er hatte zu ersten nur ihren Schmerz über Fred gelindert aber langsam und sicher hatte er Sprotte ganz betäubt, bis sie fast nichts mehr gefühlt hatte. Vielleicht wäre es ihr nie aufgefallen, hätte sie nicht ihre Tiegerhose zufällig gefunden und sich erinnert, wie es vor Basti gewesen war. Nicht, dass sie Basti irgendetwas übel genommen hatte. Er hatte keine Schuld getragen, aber auch er hatte etwas besseres verdient. Auch er hatte jemanden verdient, der ihn liebt und nicht nur als Sicherung benutzt.

Sprotte wollte kein großes Ding daraus machen. Genau deswegen hatte sie es ja nur beiläufig erwähnt. Doch etwas ruhig angehen zu lassen war ein Fremdwort für die wilden Hühner. Trude standen bereits die Tränen in den Augen, weil es ja soooo tragisch für Sprotte war. Melanie überlegte sich schon wie sie Sprotte zur Ablenkung das perfekte Umstyling geben könnte und Wilma dachte an Rache. Frieda legte tröstend ihren Arm um Sprotte und Sprotte fühlte sich als würde sie ersticken. Schnell striff sie Friedas Arm ab. 

“Mir geht es gut,” sagte sie eindringlich. “Können wir da vielleicht nicht so ein Ding draus machen? Und bitte erzählt es nicht weiter.” 

Die anderen hielten erstaunt inne, doch nickten alle. 

“Das betrifft auch Steve und Willi,” fügte Sprotte hinzu und sah Frieda und Trude verschärft an. Denn wenn es Steve und Willi wüsste, wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Fred es wusste. Und der würde sich vermutlich noch einbilden, dass sich Sprotte seinetwegen von Basti getrennt hatte. Und dann würde er denken, dass Sprotte wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Aber Sprotte hatte sich fest vorgenommen, egal wie weich ihre Knie wurden und wie schnell ihr Herz klopfte, der Zug war abgefahren. Und zwar genau vor drei Jahren. 

Es war schon dunkel als Sprotte Trudes Haus verließ und eisig kalt. Das Wetter war sehr schnell umgesprungen und Sprotte merkte richtig, dass sie nicht mehr im goldenen Oktober war, sondern im grauen November. 

Der Weg von Trude zu Sprotte war nicht lang, trotzdem fühlte sich Sprotte halb erfroren. Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch an zu schneien. Der Schnee blieb zwar nicht liegen, machte es aber unmöglich auch nur irgendetwas weiter als zwei Meter entfernt zu erkennen 

“Was machst du denn hier?” Sprotte fühlte sich unwohl, dass Basti auf sie im Schnee gewartet hatte. Nicht, dass Basti ein Stalker war, aber mulmig war ihr schon zu mute. 

“Ich wollte zu dir, aber du warst nicht da,” antwortete Basti. Seine Stimme klang seltsam heißer und seine Augen waren leicht gerötet. Hatte er geweint? 

“Ich wollte zu dir, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich für dich Kämpfen werde,” teilte Basti ihr mit und Sprotte musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Basti, so erwachsen wie er war, sich nicht so dramatisch verhalten würde. 

“Ich will aber nicht, dass du für mich kämpfst, Basti,” sagte Sprotte. “Alles was ich will ist, dass wir Freunde bleiben können.”

Doch noch als Sprotte die Worte aussprach, merkte sie, dass sie nicht das geringste Bedürfnis hatte mit Basti weiterhin befreundet zu sein. Es klang vielleicht kaltherzig, aber Basti war wirklich nur ihre Kindersicherung für Fred gewesen. Sprotte war reif genug. Vielleicht waren anfänglich auch Gefühle im Spiel gewesen, aber ihre wurde bewusst, dass sie die letzten Jahre einfach nur neben Basti her existiert hatte. Er war kein schlechter Mensch, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber er war einfach kein Mensch mehr, der in Sprottes Leben passte.

Basti sah das scheinbar anders. 

“Aber wir sind perfekt füreinander, Charlie,” sagte er kläglich. Sprotte fühlte sich grauenvoll. Ihr war inzwischen eiskalt. Sie wunderte sich ob es der Schnee oder ihre eigene Kaltherzigkeit war. Aber sie konnte sich nicht zwingen Gefühle zu haben. Oder so tun als ob. Das wäre weder fair für sie noch für Basti. 

“Ich will aber nicht perfekt, Basti,” antwortete sie mitleidig, “ich will Liebe.” 

Basti schnaubte, sah aber, dass er keine Chance bei Sprotte mehr hatte. Er sah so verbittert aus auf einmal, dass jegliches Mitleid, das Sprotte gehabt für ihn gehabt hatte, verflog. Ärgerlich ließ er Sprotte stehen und stapfte durch den fallenden Schnee. Sprotte dachte, dass es endlich vorbei war, doch Basti drehte sich noch einmal um. 

“Er hat dich betrogen Charlotte und er wird es wieder tun!” warnte Basti sie. Es klang fast wie eine Drohung. Sprotte schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Auch wenn Fred seinen Einfluss gehabt hatte, Sprotte hatte lediglich für sich selbst mit Basti Schluss gemacht. Sie konnte nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, für den sie keine Gefühle hatte. Das gleiche galt für Fred. Sprotte hatte keinerlei Gefühle für ihn, außer vielleicht ein Hauch Nostalgie. Sie selber brauchte einfach die Freiheit. Sie selber hatte etwas besser verdient. Sie liebte sich selber. Aber Männer würden es nie verstehen, dass sich nicht die ganze Welt um sie drehte.


End file.
